


Down the Broken Road

by Whistle_Mist



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Batman - All Media Types, Green Lantern - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types, The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Barry Allen, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Relationships, Life Choices, M/M, Misunderstandings, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Omega Hal Jordan, Omega Kyle Rayner, Snuggling, Unexpected Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 05:48:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 33,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20130349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whistle_Mist/pseuds/Whistle_Mist
Summary: It was one heat that changed everything. Now Hal's pregnant and life just keeps getting in the way.





	1. Chapter 1

Taking a bite of his lunch Kyle looked over at Hal. They had been paired up to do a patrol together around Earth. It had been simple, boring even. Nothing happened this time which was rare, honestly, he liked it. Only because he was getting McDonald's after.

The fifteen-year-old looked at Hal as the older Omega hadn't touched his food at all. instead, he was looking at it like it had wronged him somehow. Watching him for a few minutes Kyle noticed that Hal looked pale.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Hal grumbled out frowning. "Just not hungry."

"Not feeling good? You should rest."

"Can't kid," Hal sighed as his stomach turned, his nose scrunched up. He swore he could smell everything in the restaurant. "Hurry up, so we can get out of here."

"I can take it to go," Kyle put his food in his backpack. "Am I staying with you tonight or with John?"

"You can stay with me. Besides, I bet John is out on a mission or Oa."

When they got home Kyle went to the guest room he used when staying with Hal. If anyone saw it they would think that Kyle lived there permanently. It had comics, action figures, books, art supplies almost anywhere, an Artist desk an a bed with clothes tossed on it.

Going to his bed Kyle looked through them looking for comfortable clothes. He kept the clean ones on the bed and the dirty ones in a corner. Sliding into a shirt and some shorts he pulled a hoodie on.

Getting into bed Kyle pulled the thick blankets over him as he took in a deep breath and let it out. Even though here was temporary, he was enjoying it. Even if he never got adopted the others had promised that he was always welcomed.

\--

Sleeping for maybe two hours Kyle woke up to because he heard something. Eyes heavy with sleep Kyle sat up looking around not sure what it was until it happened again.

Getting up the younger Omega scooted off the bed heading out of the room looking around. He heard it coming from the bathroom. Going over he knocked on it. "Hal? You okay?"

"Yeah!" Hal called out, it sounded like he was gasping. "Must have been something I ate!"

"But you didn't eat anything!"

"...I ate something at that gas station we stopped at."

"Hey, you said never eat from the on-sale hot food!" Kyle leaned against the door feeling a bit bad that he could hear his friend throwing up. "Do you want me to get you something to help your stomach?"

"No! I- Ugh," Gasping could be heard. "I'm just going to ride this out! Go back to bed!"

"You sure?" "Yeah!" Hal groaned. "Seriously, I'll go see the doctor tomorrow if I'm not feeling better, alright?"

"Okay, I guess. I'll be in my room if you need me," Kyle walked back to the room slowly looking back as he heard more vomiting. Getting back into bed he pulled the blankets up hoping to get some sleep. He knew he wouldn't sleep now knowing that Hal was sick. "...I hope it's not the flu."

\--

Flushing the toilet again Hal rubbed the back on his hand on the side of his mouth. He was sure that most of whatever he had left in his stomach. Using the side of the bathroom to push himself up he went to the sink. Turning on the cold water he washed out the last of the vomit from his mouth and used some mouth wash to help.

Cleaning his hands Hal reached over to this toothbrush stopping for a second he had a small wave of nausea. After a minute the pilot brushed his teeth for extra measure. Looking in the mirror he frowned as he saw how pale he was.

Rubbing his face he shook his head. Maybe it was his heat. It was coming up in a week. It could be early or maybe he fell out of sync. Both he and Kyle had synced up and normally spent the heats watching shows and eating anything but healthy food.

It could have been the stress too. Sinestro had escaped again and it had been hell trying to track him down. Taking in a deep breath Hal tried to calm his body down before heading out of the bathroom.

Getting to his bed Hal plopped down on the bed sighing. Maybe if he slept he'd feel better in the morning.  
\--

"Popcorn," Kyle grinned pulling a box off the sheld and putting it into the basket. Going back he pulled down two seasonings. "Kettle Corn or White cheddar? Or both?"

Standing at the shopping cart Hal was spaced out. Whatever was on his mind seemed to be distracting him from their two-month heat plan, which was to pig out and watch movies or play video games.

"Hal? Hello, Hal?" Kyle tossed the two bottles into the cart and waved a hand in front of the other. "Earth to Hal?!"

"Huh?" Hal blinked. "What is it?"

"I said, Kettle Corn or White Cheddar?"

"Uh, whatever you want." Hal shifted looking just as distracted as he straightened up. "Get some popcorn too."

"I already did." Kyle picked up the box to show him. Frowning when he saw Hal zone out again he reached over to shake his arm. "Hal? Are you okay? You keep zoning out. You didn't even blink when I put beer in the cart."

"You what?!" Hal looked down only to see nothing was there. "Where is it? Under the chips?!"

"Nope!" Kyle grinned. "Just wanted your attention. You haven't really been paying attention for the last five days. You need to go see the doctor."

"I don't need to see a doctor," Hal glared at him. "Get the popcorn so we can go."

"I did! And if you don't go I won't make the Jalapeno poppers!"

"...That is cheating." Hal glared at him. "You know I always mess them up."

"I still don't know how it's three ingredients." To this day Kyle still had no idea how Hal could mess up Jalapeno poppers. It was one of the easiest things to make! "Still you want, if you go I'll make you that triple chocolate cake you like."

"..." Hal glared at him, Kyle had always been a great cook, the kid swore he started cooking at eight, but that was a good deal. "Fine. You win, I'll go."

"Yes!" Kyle moved away to grab some pretzels. "Let's get chocolate dip and caramel."

"You're lucky you can cook."  
\--

"This is stupid." Hal crossed his arms. "Why are we seeing a doctor in a mall!?"

"Because your insurance takes them, they take walk-ins and…. Because the arcade I here. Like right across from here." Kyle turned to Hal trying to use the biggest puppy eyes he could on the man. "Please…..?!"

"I should have known," Hal glared at him before sighing. He took out a twenty. "Don't spend it all in one go alright?"

"Thanks!" Grabbing the money Kyle took off in a hurry. "Good luck!"

"Yeah, yeah," Leaning back Hal took in a deep breath. "At least tomorrow I can stay home for three days."

"Mr. Jordan? The doctor will see you now."

Hal sat in the office as he sniffed the air. They used way too much of whatever made it smell like a doctor's stuff and whatever they used. He covered his nose with his hand in an attempt to keep the smell somewhat bearable. Even with his hand, he swore it was still strong.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Jordan," The doctor came in with a smile. He took a seat and looked over the tablet to see weight and height "Alright, what seemed to be the trouble?"

"Uh, well, I've been getting sick lately. In the last month just a tiny bit, like a small upset stomach. Now I've been throwing up a few times this week. Sometimes I feel sick, other times I'm fine. Uh, tired a lot." Hal rubbed the back of his head. "I can smell everything sometimes or sometimes I'm just hungry all the time."

"I see, well, can I ask you if you're pregnant?" The doctor asked gently.

"Nope," Hald patted his stomach. "I have the implant in my arm. No, babies for me. Ever."

"Ah, I don't think we have that on record," the doctor looked back at the start of the chart. "It says here that you come to go to our main office?"

"Yeah, the one down on 83rd. Hey, can I ask you something?" Hal leaned forward. "How come this place is in a mall?"

"It's a walk-in clinic for fast emergencies, colds, cases of flu, cuts and stuff like that." The doctor looking back into the file. "Mr. Jordan. You got the implant eight years ago."

"I did?" Hal looked surprised. "Wow, time flies."

"Mr. Jordan, you are aware of those things only last for about seven years?"

"...No. Isn't it a lifetime thing?!" Hal jumped up walking over "Shouldn't they have told me that?! They should right?"

"They did. You signed that paper that you read and understood." The doctor zoomed on the page showing that Hal had signed that he understood every seven years it would have to be replaced."

"... Well, if it's been eight years and it's still working that's good right?" Hal asked started to get nervous. "I mean, I've had normal heats but no pregnancies."

"Well, to rule out the possibility would you like to take a pregnancy test? If it's negative we can go from there and get you what you need."

"Yeah sounds good," Hal gulped as he was handed a cup to pee in. He glared at it before leaving to go fill it up. As he walked out of the room to the restroom he took in some deep breaths. "This is fine. It's fine. No way that I'm pregnant… no way."  
\--

Kyle was playing some air hockey with some others. A few Alphas, Betas, the only other Omega there seemed excited with whoever they were messaging. Kyle got in another goal and whooped throwing his arms up.

"I win!" "Good game! I was this close!" The Alpha shook his head even though he was smiling. "Next time."

The group moved away to go play another game. Kyle started to trail after them. He often made random friends when back on Earth. It was hard to keep up some friendships when he was constantly getting missions off the planet and even on the planet with his location varying.

Kyle had learned to chameleon his way into groups for a minute or two. If anything sometimes he'd lack on a game and get a pity-hang. Before he could weasel his way in the stopped seeing Hal sitting on a bench.

Odd. Jogging over Kyle looked over him. It didn't look like the doctors had helped since Hal was still zoned out. Waving his hand a few times. Nothing. He sighed before shaking Hal's shoulder as the older Omega looked at him startled.

"What did the doctor say?"

"Ah, just that I have to," Hal let out a long breath thinking of a word. "Just have to… wait until it runs its course."

"Yeah, but did he give you meds or make sure it wasn't something bad?"

"Everything is fine, now let's go." Hal got up still looking out of it. "How about we order take out for dinner?"

"What about the food I promised you?" Following him, Kyle crossed his arms. "I'm not going to ake them during heat. That's junk food and toaster oven, microwave, and snacks time!"

"After our heats, okay? Right now, I need take-out from that Cuban food place I like."  
\--

Hal laying in bed as words echoed through his mind over and over again.

Pregnant. He was pregnant. The damn test came out positive! The doctor told him that he must have been pregnant since his last heat which meant that it happened two months ago when he was back from a mission off Earth that hadn't gone well.

It had gone horribly, friends of his died and Hal wasn't in a good place. Bruised and beaten from the battle he had been zoned out when his best friend, Barry Allen had come to help him back to the Watch Tower so he could calm down.

This had let him have enough time to calm down, with the kinds words, the moment Hal had relaxed his heat started. One thing led to another and well. It wasn't their first time sleeping together and it wasn't the last.

Friends with benefits had been their thing for a while now.

Condoms, birth control, the stupid implant that should have worked forever or at least he thought that's what it meant but of course him not paying attention was biting him in the ass now. Worse was that Hal thought it was a little off last heat. He had felt a little more into it.

Writing that off as trauma of what happened Hal just kept going on with his life. They had only slept together once after that. Now that Barry had been dating someone for the last month he wasn't sure to do.

Keep, don't keep, give up? Thee options that kept rolling over and over his mind. There wasn't a way for him to keep the baby. Not with the work that Hal did. Hell, sometimes he struggled to make his rent because of all the off-world missions! He was lucky he could bring back stuff like gold and jewels he could pawn. Some planets thought they were just shiny rocks, so they laughed him off when he took them back with him.

The door opened and Kyle walked in heading towards the bed. He looked ill and in pain. Climbing into bed when Hal lifted the blankets he curled up against Hal. For a few minutes, they scented each other for comfort. Normally Hal was feeling the pain in his hips abdomen from his body telling him that it was time to try for a baby.

After a short while, Kyle drifted off to sleep his nuzzling stopping. Maybe it was the knowing or hormones or whatever the hell it was but if Hal could bearly take care of himself and Kyle how the hell was he going to take care of a baby? Hell, he and Barry weren't even together-

Shit. A sinking feeling hit Hal's stomach as he curled more around Kyle mostly comforting himself now as he held the smaller Omega close a thought smacking him in the face that he swore that he could feel it.

Barry didn't know and Hal couldn't tell him. Not when Barry seemed so happy with the person he was seeing. This was... His fault. He half-assed the implant didn't even think! Hal couldn't ruin Barry's life chance of finding a mate he was in love and to hold him down with a child that wasn't supposed to happen was unfair.

There was no way that Hal could tell Barry.

No, he would just deal with it silently. It was fine, he didn't want kids anyway… or Barry. Mate! He didn't want… a mate… not Barry. They're… just friends.

So why did Hal's heart feel like it was breaking?


	2. Chapter 2

Taking a bite of his ice cream Kyle looked up when there was a knock on the door. That was odd, No one was supposed to bother them since they told everyone that they needed three days off.

Sitting up a bit nervous Kyle looked at Hal. Was it someone who found out who they were?! Getting up seconds after Hal, he followed him to go see who it was. It made him nervous. Since he was a younger omega he still had a hard time dealing with how paranoid some heats made people.

It might have also been because of he was only used to two years of heats but he had heard of Alphas storming into Omegas homes, sure Everyone told him that was hundreds of years ago but it was still scary!

Peeking through the door Hal frowned before opening the door a little. “What do you want, Jack?”

Who was Jack? Moving closer Kyle tried to get the door opened but Hal had his foot behind the door keeping it from opening any wider. Instead, Kyle tried to stand on the tip of his toes to see who it was.

“I came because Jim called me last night. Said you hadn’t been returning any of his calls or text but he saw you the other day leaving the grocery store” Jack had a scowl on his face. The tall Alpha didn’t seem pleased to be there even though he had been the one to come over. “And he’s getting on my nerves, so I told him I’d come to check on you.”

“I’m fine.” Hal said but he felt bad. He hadn’t been feeling up to talking or talking since he found out about the baby. Instead, he had been wrestling with what he was going to do and never texted anyone or call back. “I’ll call him later but you need to leave.”

“Why?” Jack frowned before he paused looking him over. “Ah. heat.”

“Hal, who is that?” Kyle whispered trying to weasel his way under the older Omega’s arm. He was pushed back a little but kept trying. “I wanna see!”

“Who is that?” Jack frowned and raised an eyebrow when a black hair Omega wiggled himself under Hal’s arm and between the door. He’s not yours is he?”

“No, but he is staying with me and we have our heats, so you got to leave,” Hal hissed at him trying to pull Kyle in and winced when he saw Jack take a sniff of the air. “Only he’s in heat. Your not.”

“We’re synced, maybe you're losing your sense of smell, go away!” Hal hissed at him before moving back as Jack loomed over him. The Alpha aura had never been a problem for him and it always bugged the hell out of Jack. Still, at the moment, Hal was stunned that he backed down suddenly. Damn it! Was this because he was pregnant?! Shit! Fighting off the linger of backing down he glared up at him, challenging him if that’s what his brother wanted.

“Pregnant.” Jack spat out, his nose scrunched up. “Damn it, Hal! You can bearly keep up your rent and now your pregnant?!”

“Preg- You’re gonna have a baby?!” Kyle gasped before it clicked. “That’s why you haven’t been acting like yourself!”

“Kyle, just go back inside!” Hal tried to push the other back into the hall before glaring at Jack who was giving him a judgemental look. “And so what?! It’s none of your business!”

“Damn it, Hal!” Jack snapped moving in closer as his brother moved back arm stretching out to protect the smaller Omega. “You can bearly keep this apartment up, bills, part-time job or even odd jobs and you even have a kid living with you!”

“Teenager!” Kyle yelled before hiding his face in Hal’s back. His stomach was twisting terribly. His body was even starting to tremble. There was never a time he had been in heat when an Alpha was around. From what he knew that if an Alpha was like this, yelling, anger, it could set their instincts into high alert and right now Kyle was scared of him. He hadn’t been like this when on missions. Voice trembling unwillingly Kyle tried to stop the sting in his eyes. “Make him go away…” 

“Jack, get out of my apartment!” Hal snapped again moving back. He wasn’t in heat and he was starting to get pissed. Kyle was still in heat, still not used to how instincts could go wild. This was making him want to punch his brother. “You’re upsetting Kyle, now get the hell out!”

“You’re lucky I have a meeting. When this,” He waved at the two them. “When this is over, call Jim.”

“I will, now get out!” With one last glare, the man turned to leave the two. Going over Hal shut the door and pressed his head against it taking in a few breaths. For a second he couldn’t place why his side was warm before realizing that Kyle was still clinging to him.

“Come on, let’s go back to bed,” Hal moved them along. He could tell how fried Kyle’s wires must be. He had hoped that Kyle wouldn’t have to deal with that until he was older, the confusing angry Alpha auras instead of kind ones. “Let’s get you calm okay? It’s alright,”

\--

The sudden drop of adrenaline from that Alpha left kyle feeling sick. He curled and scented with Hal until he managed to calm down. After a long time, he was about to relax enough that it left him just in a state of exhaustion.

“It’s going to be alright, I know, it’s one hell of an interruption,” Hal said running an and though the black locks. “That’s why we’re supposed to be left alone during heats,”

“...Hal,” Kyle started even though his head felt like it was swollen, a bit dizzy and honestly, maybe he was light-headed. “You’re gonna have a baby?”

“...Yeah, I, uh, think so,” “Think so?” Looking up Kyle raised an eyebrow. “...Are you going to get rid of the baby?”

“Honestly Kyle? I have no idea what I’m going to do,” Hal sighed bumping their heads together ignoring the whine that left the small Omega. “I can’t really figure it out,”

“...What do we do?” “...We don’t. Don’t worry, kid, this, isn’t something you need to worry about okay? I’m going to figure it out.” Hal pulled the blanket over them. It wasn’t even late. Maybe seven or close to eight. Either case he was worn out from the unexpected visit. “We’ll talk more about it in the morning. For now, let’s get some sleep.”

Nodding Kyle started to fall asleep when the last thought in his mind was left him with a night full of worry. What if the baby stayed here? Where would Kyle go? That made him uneasy. He had been sent out of foster care before because of this or even possible adoptions.

It left a whole new level of dread in Kyle as he moved closer seeking any comfort he could get.   
\--

In the morning Hal was up with a cup of coffee. He wasn’t sure if he could have that but at the moment he could care less. He was having trouble trying to figure things out. What Jack had said was true though. He had been struggling with rent. Even with stuff, he brought back to pawn his savings wasn’t going to last forever.

Opening his phone he started to looked up baby items. He paused and narrowed his eyes at the price of them before sitting back. “Why the hell is a stroller so expensive?!”

Setting his phone down Hal went back to enjoying his coffee. Alright, it was fine. Anyways giving up the baby to parents who’d love them was a good idea. Besides, there was no way he could take care of another kid.

Sure he joked with everyone that Kyle was just a guest but honestly he had gotten attached to the kid and had no intentions of letting him leave any time soon. The only problem with that was that now he had to figure out what to do with the new kid on the way.

Give up. Don’t give up. Hal just couldn’t make up his mind. Something fell down his chin making Hal jump. Reaching up he touched his chin realizing it was wet. Using both hands he rubbed his face finding that he was crying.

“What?” Hal was stunned before a small sobbed left him unwillingly shaking a little. Why the hell was this happening?! There wasn’t anything to be sad about it was just stress! Still, Hal couldn’t stop the shivering sobs leaving him. No matter how many times he wiped them away they were just replaced with new ones as he whispered. “What am I gonna do…???”


	3. Chapter 3

Hal stared at the power ring. 

He knew he’d have to tell the guardians about his pregnancy. They’d give him leave, they’ve done it for others. There was just the fact that if he didn’t have missions he could bring home stuff to sell. 

Sighing he opened his bank app again for the then time. Looking at the money he frowned at it. Picking up a pen he started to do the math again. There was enough for four months' rent, two months worth for food if he got all off-brand and cut out extras like sweets. The bills… maybe two months' worth too.

They couldn’t use the washer or dryer. If he did the math right washing everything in the tub then air dry would save them enough each mother to pay their phones. Damn, why did they have so many bills?! 

Carol wouldn’t let him fly like this not with all the routine tests on the pilots. Sighing Hal opened up a new tab and started to look for jobs. Maybe there was an easy one he could do. Something simple. 

There had to be away to make money and take it easy on his body!

\--

“Welcome to Coasting Stars, how may I take your order?” Hal asked as he stood in a restaurant working the midnight shift. Fast food had been the easiest place to get a job plus the boss seemed to like hiring Omegas. The Alpha said they were nicer to work with. With the order down Hal rang up. “That’ll be 12.84 cents. Please pull up.” 

In the back, there was the sound of the food being made. Hal walked over to pull out a bag, scooping p the french fries as he started the bag. Soon two burgers were sliding into the slot. Putting them up he went to the window and quickly filled up the soda they wanted. 

Opening the drive-thru window he smiled the best he could. “Thank you for visiting Coasting Starts Burgers, we hope you enjoy your meal.” 

Closing the window Hal moved back to wipe down the counter in the front. While the place was closed during the night, the drive-thru was always opened. Hal was a little bored, but at least it was income. 

“Hey, Hal,” The cook came to the front with a few burgers. “I’m starving. You wanna take a break?” 

“Sure,” Hal nodded taking the burger. At least he made a friend here. “So, Jake, is it always like this?” 

“Yea, pretty much. The only time it’s really busy is Fridays and Saturdays. Collage kids. We get more help on those days,” Jake took a bite of his burger. “So, how do you like Randy?” 

“He’s nice. A bit… odd for an Alpha,” Hal took a bite. “He did give me the job, so can’t complain.” 

“Yeah, he’s a bit of a pushover. Can’t stand up for himself most of the time.” Jake took a drink of soda. “That’s why he only hires Omegas. Ever since he took over from his brother he’s been trying, ya know?” 

“I would say he was just wanting Omegas, except he gets all flustered talking to anyone.” Hal thought about it. He had never met an Alpha who was a pushover. Randy had messed up his first name with his last and kept saying how sorry he was. “Poor guy. He should stand up for himself more,” 

“Yeah. So, Hal what’s up with needing the night shift? I’m not complaining, I like the company but why are you doing this when pregnant?” 

Eyes widening he narrowed them. “How did you know?” 

“You keep putting your hand on your stomach when you type up an order and then use both when someone walks by you to close.” Jake laughed. “Not exactly subtle.” 

“I do that?” Hal was actually a bit embarrassed. He had tried not thinking about being pregnant and yet his body was giving him away. “Please don’t tell Randy, okay? I seriously need this job or I’ll be out in the street.” 

“Look, I can keep my mouth shut but when you start showing you’re going to have to tell Randy okay? Besides you can’t hide it forever ya know.” 

“Yeah, I know,” Hal sighed. “I know, trust me,” 

\--

Kyle was walking home from a tutor. With all the missions he couldn’t go to school like a normal teen so he had to get lessons online and see teachers to help him when he struggled. Walking down the street heading home Kyle stopped in front of a store. 

He was thinking about getting a job to help out. Since Hal was working nights now he would knock out most of the day. Not only that once the Guardians knew he was pregnant they had given Hal leave for a year and since they knew that Kyle was still in training plus on earth underaged they let him stay with Hal. Which was bad. At least he could have brought home stuff they could sell. 

Now, he was going to be sixteen in … well, fourth months but maybe someone would hire him now? Besides Hal would never know that he was working. Going inside the shop he went up to the front. 

“Can I apply for a job here?” Kyle asked as he was given an application to fill out. He took it and noticed that it said he had to be sixteen. Looking at the age requirement he marked down that he was. A lie of course. No one was even going to know. “It’s just a little lie…” 

Besides they needed the money. 

\--

Hal was sipping on some cream soda when someone tapped him on the shoulder. Looking over his shoulders he almost choked on his soda seeing who was there. Almost spilling it all over himself the Omega had a moment where he didn’t know what to say. 

“You okay?” Barry asked moving closer. He smiling. “I haven’t seen you in a while! I asked Bruce if he knew if you were okay and he was dealing with his kids, so I just sorta- Uh, ran around until I found you?” 

“So, you spend around until you noticed me?” Hal smiled. “It’s good to see you, Barry. I’m fine just doing a few things for a while. How about you?” 

“Doing good, just missed my best friend,” Barry grinned. “I tried calling and texting but you didn’t answer.” 

“Oh yeah, my phone got lost so I had to change my number,” Hal lied. “I really have to get going though. I have to get home,” 

“Wait!” Barry jogged in front of the man fleeing him. “I want to spend time with you.”

“Hang out or is it this sexy time?” Hal asked. Anyways they slept together all the time, sometimes just met up to have a round or two before going on their way. “Because I’m too tired to do anything but lay there,” 

Blushing a little Bary shook his head. “No, I just wanted to talk to you. Miss you, Hal,” 

That made his heart beat a little fast so Hal nodded. “Come on, we can stop by a coffee shop and talk.” 

“There’s a coffee shop around here?” 

“There’s a coffee shop everywhere, Barry, keep up,” 

They walked to the shop talking about the next Justice League meeting or as they called it “Dinner with Friends.” It would be a good time for Hall to tell the Trinity about his pregnancy so he could be left alone in peace. 

“ANd Wally’s been doing great! He and Bart get along so well that I kinda wish when Wally moved out that he had at least left Bart with me. I know that they get along and Wally kinda took over caring for him, but still,” Barry kept chattering about Wally and Bart. “What about you and Kyle?” 

“We’re going good,” Hal took a coffee. He paused not drinking it. “Uh, actually can I ask you something?” 

“Yeah” Barry took his coffees, three and sat down at a table they found. “Actually, I want to tell you about something too.” 

“Well, you look excited about it,” Hal smiled. “You go first,” 

“Alright, so I’ve been seeing someone,” Barry looked excited. “And I think that we’re ready to go steady.” 

“What?” Hal took in a breath his stomach twisted. “Who?” 

“Oliver,” Barry smiled brightly. “We started hanging out and kind dated for a month and now we're gonna go steady,” 

“Oliver… Queen?” Hal asked slowly, “From the Le- Dinner with Friends?” 

“Uh-huh,” Barry nodded. “So, like I know that we do stuff but I don’t want to mess this up and I know that we like to have fun, so I just wanted to talk to you in person about it.” 

“Y-Yeah, uh, of course, that’s,” Hal wanted to say it was horrible but he couldn’t. Not when Barry looked so happy about it. Still Oliver?! Really?! Forcing a fake smile on his face Hal managed to let out a laugh. “Well, I wish you all the best!” 

With that small blessing, Barry started to talk. Not that Hal was paying attention. The twisting in his stomach made him want to throw up. He kept still even though a part of him wanted just shout that he was going to have Barry’s child. 

Instead, Hal just sat there before he was glad to get a phone call from Randy. The pushover Alpha needed help at the restaurant and sounded like he was having a nervous breakdown. So, Hal excused himself to go to work. 

“Wait, Hal, we should hang out soon!” Barry jumped up. “It’ll be better than just a cup of coffee!” 

“No, Barry,” Hal snapped at him angrily. “I got things to do!” 

“What’s wrong?” Barry asked concerned walking up to him looking worried. “Why are you angry all of a sudden?” 

“Because I have to go to work.” Hal lied. “I’ll see you sometime.” 

“Wait, I didn’t get your number-” Barry called but Hal took off. “...What was that all about???”

\--

Jake knocked on the bathroom door, “Hey, Hal? You okay in there?” 

There was nothing for a second until the sound of someone throwing up happened. Moving away Jak went to get some cold water, a clean towel and some napkins. Unlocking the door with the master key he went to kneel down next to the other Omega. 

“Here, let’s get you cleaned up.” 

“Augh, I hate this morning sickness… It’s not even morning! It’s One in the morning!” Hal snapped before he grabbed the napkins so he could clean his mouth. “Sorry, Jake, is there a lot of people?” 

“Nah, only one.” Jake patted his back. “You’ve been really upset. When you came in earlier yesterday and now tonight. Something bothering you?” 

“Not really. Just stress,” Hal washed out his mouth out. Spitting the water into the toilet he stood up flushing it. “I wish I could just lay in bed and not leave.” 

“Was it the Alpha?” 

“Huh?” 

“I can spot baby-daddy problems,” Standing up Jake crossed his arms. “He knows it’s his?” 

“No.” Hal sighed rubbing his head. “Can’t tell him either.” 

“Why?” 

“Because he’s dating a mutual friend. They're just starting this new relationship and he seems happy. I don't want to ruin it.” 

“Wait, you haven’t told him or he just doesn't care?” 

“I haven’t told him,” Hal sighed. “Besides I don’t even want kids. I have one already and I’m already struggling to take care of him and myself.” 

“You have a kid?”

“Yeah, Kyle. I started looking after him but like,” Hal sighed. “I don’t know, I just kept him and scented him so everyone would know he’s my kid now. I got guardianship and everything it’s just… I have no idea how to take care of a baby! I can barely pay the damn rent!” 

“Hey, Come on, it’’s gonna be okay,” Jake rubbed the other’s arm. “You got me and Randy.” 

“I had to save randy from an eighty-nine-year-old Omega and he ended up crying,” 

“He made an old OMega cry?!” 

“No, Randy was crying” Hal rubbed his face both trying not to laugh at what happened and trying not to cry from stress. “Are you sure Randy’s an Alpha?”

SNorting in laugher Jake nodded. “Yeah, he’s an Alpha. A good guy, just a bit of a chicken,” 

After they laughed at the poor man for a few minutes they got back to work. Even though it was slow Hal managed to keep his mind off Barry. After all, he was almost three months. Still not showing but his stomach had gotten softer. 

If anything he could just drown himself in work until he couldn't work anymore. 

Everything was going to be alright.

\--

There was a loud knock at the door. It was almost dinner time, Hal had woken up around three and got some laundry done. Kyle had been in his room drawing out some new designs for something. Maybe a comic. 

Now they had started setting up to eat dinner. They had splurged a little bit and got some take out. Just as the two had settled down to watch a movie the knock had made them jump. It was loud and demanding. 

Getting up Hal walked up to the door. He peeked into the peephole before opening it looking confused. “Officers? Can I help you?” 

“Are you Hal Jordan?” 

“Yeah?” Confused Hal sniffed the air a little smelling out that it was a Beta and an Alpha. “Is something wrong?” 

“We got a report of child neglect.”

“What?” Hal was shocked. “What child neglect?” 

“We go a report from Bee’s Food Store that a fifteen-year-old was working there under an assumed age.” 

“Well, it’s not Kyle,” Hal said. “He’s not sixteen and he’s not working.”

Hearing this Kyle meekly walked overlooking guilty. He had only been working there for less than three weeks but he had been asked by a co-worker and he had let it slip that he was going to be sixteen soon. 

That ha lead to his boss calling him in and asking him why he would lie about his age. Kyle told him that he needed money. When asked why Kyle had thought that his boss was going to keep it a secret so he told the man that he needed it for food and things for Hal’s baby. 

“We have a copy of his application,” One of them handed over the paper. 

Taking it Hal looked it over before turning around. “Kyle? What’s this?” 

“Uh, I lied on my application,” Kyle got nervous and moved to curl into Hal’s side looking up at the officers. “I didn’t mean to get anyone in trouble, I just wanted to help out,” 

“Oh god,” Hal rubbed his face before moving back. “Come on officers. Do you want a drink or something?” 

“No, thanks, but we do need to talk about this,” They came in, they seemed friendly enough. Hearing that the Omega had no idea was good. “We just have to go over that we came here, talked to you and go over from there.”

Feeling sick Kyle kept trying to offer them a drink, even one that were closed lid and eventually they took pity on the to Omegas who both seemed upset about it and took the drinks. Kyle kept saying he was sorry and that he just thought it was okay because he was going to turn sixteen soon. 

“Well, we’ll put this in a report, however,” The Beta sighed. “A social worker has to come out by law. Just tell them what you told us and we’ll make sure the report is filled out properly. We’re sorry to have bothered you,” 

“Thank you so much,” Hal was relieved. “He won’t be doing it again,” 

They sat there talking for a while until a social worker showed up. A Beta and she was going over their home, how old Kyle was, what Hal’s job was, they took down the statements and Hal was a bit offended when she told him to show proof that he had guardianship over Kyle. He wouldn’t have minded but it was the way she was acting. 

As if the had committed some sort of unspeakable crime. Providing the papers, signed and dated and signed off by a judge, Hal sat down as he was starting to panic. The way she kept asking odd questions and then she’d ask Kyle them. 

“And you work at night?” 

“Yes,” Hal raised an eyebrow. “Why?” 

“It just not something a parent or guardian should at least have a day time job while the child is working,” 

“I’m a teenager, I can sleep at night by myself,” Kyle huffed crossing his arms. “Besides I said sorry, it's not a big deal anyway,” 

“It’s a very big deal,” The worker shook her head. “Its child labor,” 

She went on and Hal felt sicker. He got up and excused himself to the bathroom. The stress made him nauseated. Throwing up for a few minutes he managed to pull himself together enough to was up in a hurry. 

Going back out the worker was waiting. Kyle looked a bit guilty which did not help at all so Hal sat back down. “Something wrong?” 

“Kyle here says that you're pregnant?” 

“Yeah.” Hal glared at her. “Why do you need to know that too?” 

“I’m just here to make sure the kids are alright,” 

“Ma’am, to be fair it just seems like the kid wanted to help,” one of the officers says. “And he apologize for lying,” 

“You have your job, I have mine,” She snapped. “When are you due?” 

“I don’t think that’s your business,” Crossing his arms Hal waited listening to her continue to type something up. When there was a knock at the door. “Great, who’s that?” 

The Beta officer got the door and in walked the last person Hal wanted to be there. 

“DA Jordan?” The worker stood up surprised. 

“Yes, I’m here to talk to my brother,” Jack said as he had some bodyguards with him, his wife following him. “Hal, come with me,” 

“What is going on?” 

“We’re in the middle of something,” The social worker said “Surely this can wait,” 

“It’s can’t. Officers, kindly help her outside this will only take a few minutes,” Jack assured with a kind smile as she was ushered out by the officers and one bodyguard. Jack’s smile then melted as he turned to glare at Hal. “What’s going on? I’m running for Senator and I hear your getting investigated for child endangerment?!” 

“What the fu- how did you even that or know she was here?!” Hal was tense. 

“I’m running for Senate so everything that happens with our family comes to me the second my friend gets a notice, now what the hell is all this?” Jack glared at him. “Do you know this could damage me?!” 

“Oh, I'm sorry Jack, are you possibly losing your kids?” Hal hissed as him. “Because I might!” 

“No, you won’t,” With a glare, Jack held out papers. “If you sign these,” 

“What are these?!” Hal snatched the small stack of papers. He looked over it for a second before throwing it back at his brother standing as tall as he could muster trying to threatening him. “I’m not signing that!” 

“Hal, if you sign this, they’ll leave you alone,” Jack towered over him easily. “If you don’t you could lose both brats and get sent to jail,” 

For a long moment, Hal glared at him before shrinking. He was too tired, stressed and really had no idea how he could get out of it. Apart of him wanted to call his friends from the league. Maybe he should have. Instead, he felt guilty for event thinking he should bother them. Besides, they all had things and their own lives to live. 

“Come on, Hal, if you sign it, you know that you and that kid will be taken care of,” 

Sneering a little Hal took the papers. “You mean it’d look good for your public image if you take us in.” 

“Well, it’s certainly going to help,” Jack took out a pen handing it to him. “Not like you got a choice is it?” 

That was the worse part. He didn’t have a choice. If he signed Jack would have to take care of him, of Kyle, no worries about the damn bills and such. The only thing was that he knew that it wasn’t going to be easy. Jack was going to give him hell that much Hal knew. 

Signing his name Hald shoved the papers back before turning away. “You’ll take care of it then?” 

“Of course. I call you tomorrow and let you know my plans.” 

With the Hal watched as he left to talk to the social worker, the officers as Hal sat on his bed feeling like he was going to pass out. His mental state was worn out. The only comfort he got was when Kyle came over to curl into his side. After everyone left they scented to calm down. 

Neither of them slept that night.


	4. Chapter 4

There was a bitterness in Hal’s heart as he sat there at the kitchen table with his brother. The older man had all his bills and papers out, his account information, the lease on the apartment and anything else while he started to set up a budget.

“Alright, rent will be paid by me since it’s only eight hundred. After that, your lease is over in two months. I’ll just break the lease and pay the penalty ” Jack wrote that down. He set that aside before looking at the electric bill. “I’ll take care of this too. Now, what else, phones?”

“I can’t payphones, I have a job,” Hal said crossing his arms. “It’s not that much.”

“Ah, right, that thing you call a job,” Jack shook his head. Pulling another paper he read it over before looking at him. “Car payment? You don’t even own a car.”

“I had one but… someone stole it when I got out from work,” Hal said, actually he had gotten back to Earth and had no idea how long it had been missing, but he still had to pay the bill for that too. “I can do that too,”

“Margert, call this dealership and pay off the last of it,” Jack ignored him as he handed it to his beta assistant who took the paper. “Alright grocery bills.”

“I can-”

“You can’t. Not with all this drama going on,” Jack took out a card. “This will reload every week with two hundred dollars. Get whatever you want at the grocery store. Whatever meager money you make you’ll need for that child.”

Hal gritted his teeth flaring at Jack who glared back. After a long moment, Hal broke eye contact not wanting to fight. Honestly, he was feeling so down the last two days that anything wore him out. A small tack sound made him look at the card.

“...Thanks, Jack…” Hal took it off the table and put it away.

“Let’s go over the plan I have for you.”

In the kitchen, Kyle had been making food with Jack’s mate. The other Omega seemed happy to help out in the kitchen, sorting things, taking things out to make. It made him feel awkward. For one they just took over their house but they were helping.

Worse he could tell something was going on with Hal and he wasn’t sure how to help. Kyle wished he had close friends he could talk to. He bearly paid attention to the other talking about what they had to pack up before they left.

“Kyle?”

“Huh?” Kyle looked at her feeling a little bad that he had been ignoring her. “Yes?”

“I said do you have boxes for moving?”

“No, we only have a few suitcases and bags,” Kyle looked at her. “Do me and Hal have to move out?”

“Yes, don’t worry, I’ll call a moving van tomorrow and make sure they have plenty of boxes. Now I know you're homeschooled but I think you would benefit from going to an actual school and there happens to be one nearby,” She smiled. “I’m sure you’ll love it,”

“Uh, but I like being homeschooled,” Kyle said, which was partly true. Honestly, he hadn’t been to high school in a year because being a lantern took up so much time. “I wanna stay home with Hal.”

“We’ll discuss it later,” She said but the tone had no room for argument. “Now, then do you have an Alpha or beta? Or dating anyone?”

“Nope, single over here,” Kyle smiled a little and maybe slightly embarrassed. “I haven’t really met anyone,”

“Well, you are young. Might as well have fun before that,” She handed him something to drink. “So, I hear you draw?”

“Yeah, I have a lot of stuff I’m working on,”

“That’s nice. Here, help me set up the food so we can eat.” She walked over picking up the main dish. “Let’s eat this before it gets cold,”

Nodding Kyle helped set up the table but he noticed how stressed Hal seemed to be.

\--

“Hey, Jake,” Hal said walking into work. “Where’s Randy?”

“In his office,” Jack flipped a few burgers before looking at him. “You’re here early.”

“I can say the same thing about you,” Hal frowned. “Don’t you work the night shift with me?”

“Oh, my secrets out,” Jake grinned. “I never leave the restaurant, I live here,”

“Took up an extra shift, nice,” Hal walked over. He looked the other over. “You seriously don’t stay here all the time, do you?”

“And if I didn’t who would save Randy?”

“Mike, Susie, Shayla, Miya, Julian, Dana, Peter, or Scott,” Hal shrugged. “One of them,”

“He’s ordering new foam cups, They messed it up and he’s been trying for an hour,” Jack raised an eyebrow. “Who’ gonna save him from that?”

Sighing Hal shugged. “You got me there. Alright, I'll be back, I’ll go save him.”

“Please and thank you!” Jake called before tossing some burgers on a tray. “Order up!”

Going to the back office Hal leaned against the doorframe as he listened to Randy ordering form cups, fumbling over his words until Hal walked over and offered his hand out. With a defeated look Randy handed over the phone.

“, listen up, ass. We need the same order, same delivery time, and you are going to pay for them because it’s your fault that the cups were ruined before they got here.” Hal threatened in a sweet voice. “And if you think I’m joking I have the number to our store owner and there’s nothing they’d love more then someone trying to skimp out a few hundred and get sued a few ten thousand are we clear?”

Randy looked at him with wide eyes like he was going to have a heart attack.

“Perfect, we’ll expect the order Friday.” Hald hung up. “Alright, they're going to bring them,”

With a sigh, Randy leaned back before smiling. “Thanks, Hal, I really appreciate it,”

“No, problem, so, I need a few days off,” Hal started “I’m moving in with my brother and need a few days to move out of my place,”

“Oh, well,” Randy pulled over a timesheet. “Sure, what days?”

“Tomorrow and two days after. I’ll make up the days with doubles,” Hal smiled a little.

“Alright, let me just…” Randy took out the worksheet looking it over before rescheduling Hal. “alright, that’s four days,”

“Uh, I said three Randy.”

“I know, but one day that way you can rest on. I moved a few years ago and I fell asleep right here in this office,”

“And in the bathroom and then freezer,” jake added as he walked in and grabbed a cold water bottle from the mini-fridge. After a quick drink, he pointed to him. “I told you to rest. You didn't take my advice and almost froze to death.”

“I know,” Randy laughed a little nervous. “Hal’s moving so he won’t be in until Friday,”

“We need extra hands on deck, then,” Jake looked at Hal. “Need help moving?”

“Uh, I think me and Kyle can handle it. It’s only a two-bedroom, can’t be too much stuff,” Hal said. “We’ll be fine,”

“Right, here,” took a sticky note and wrote down a couple of numbers. “Call me if you need me and here’s Randy’s number too. Just in case,”

“I can help out,” Randy agreed.”

“Thanks, guys, I'll call but I’m sure we got it,”

\--

“How the hell do we own so much stuff?” Hal said as he set another box down in the hallways. “I don’t even know where the hell most of it came from!”

“Here’s another one,” Kyle pushed another one into the living room. “I think we need more boxes.”

“You ain’t kidding,” Hal sighed as he sat down looking at the place. There was still a lot of stuff to pack and they weren’t even done with one room! Was it him or were things just appearing out of nowhere?! “Maybe we need some help,”

“Yeah!” Kyle picked up his phone. “What about Wally? He’s pretty fast and I was texting him last night and him and Bart have been bored with no one to save.”

Looking over Hal thought about it for a moment. “Uh, maybe,”

Picking up his phone Hal scrolled down to Barry’s name. He had some texts from the speedster but he hasn't text back or called him back. Maybe he was being petty about ignoring him.

Holding his hand over the call button Hal was debating on if he should or shouldn’t call Barry. On the one hand, it would make everything goe fast, he missed the Alpha but on the other, it hurt to see all the happy pictures of him and Oliver together on Instagram. All Those pictures made his heartache, stomach twist… damn, he should call. Going back he scrolled down before texting Jake and Randy.

Less than a minute after texting them there was a knock at the door. “Damn, that was fast,”

Jumping up Kylie ran to the door and yanked it open. “YOUR LATE!”

“Hey, we stopped to save some people,” Wally stood there with a bunch of boxes in his hands and Bart had more. “Cut us some slack,”

“We were only late by ten seconds!”

“Still less a minute you two owe me lunch!” Kyle grinned as he took the cardboard boxes before trying to put them together. “We have tape and stuff. There’s a lot more stuff.”

“We even brought pizza!” A third voice said.

“SHit,” Hal mumbled before he forced a smile on, “Barry! I didn’t know you were coming.”

“Uncle Barry was with us when you text us,” Wally spoke up as he put and taped together seven boxes in a few seconds. “Alright, Bart, let’s see how fast we can pack up Kyle’s room.”

“READYSETGO!”

“WAIT!” Kyle rushed to the door of his room stumbling with his phone. “I didn’t even get my timer out!”

With a laugh, Barry set down the pizzas before grinning. “So, moving, huh?”

“Yeah, moving in with my brother,” Hal turned around to start fixing a box. His heart was beating with the urge to just tell Barry what was going on. “Mind handing me a slice of pizza?”

Damn.

In a little while he would tell him. “Hey, Barry you wanna back up the kitchen?”

“On it!”

Alright that was a few seconds that Hal could collect his thoughts. Taking in a deep breath Hal was about to talk to Barry when a twist of his stomach made him nauseated. Rushing to the bathroom he started to throw up.

“Whoa!” Barry came rushing in to rub his back. “Are you okay?!”

Heaving some more Hal pushed him away as he threw up more. A part of him embarrassed, only most of his feeling way too sick. When he was done he could feel someone rubbing his back but they didn’t feel like Barry’s.

“You okay?”

“Jake?” Hal asked before turning back to the toilet. “Ugh!”

“I got you. Randy!” Jake called. “Water and a towel!”

“R-right!”

Damn, it he forgot to text them not to come. Still, the comfort of his new friends helped a bit. Even though they didn’t have superpowers they were honestly yo good for him. When the water was handed to him Hal washed out his mouth, spit and then dried.

“Ugh, thanks. I need to brush my teeth,” Hal stood up and looked around at the empty bathroom. “Uh, which are packed….”

“Yeah, you got a lot done,” Jake looked around before crossing his arms. “I’ll run out and get you some travel mouth wash, and toothbrush and pate okay?”

“You're a lifesaver,” Hal smiled. “Sorry about that, “

“Nah, it’s fine,” Jake turned before pausing at the BLonde ALpha there. With a smile, he stuck out his hand. “Hey, nice to meet you, I’m Jake and that stumbling man over there is Randy,”

“I got it!” Randy called as he tried to carry two boxes full of stuff. “Everything is fine.”

“You can do it!” Jake called the Alpha passed by them. “I believe in you.”

After a minute of everyone just standing there, Hal looked at Jake. “He’s gonna fall down the stairs.”

“SHit.” Jake paused before sighing. “I’ll go help him.”

“Wait Barry can you go help, Randy?”

“Sure!” Barry jogged out of the apartment. “Hey, Randy wait up!”

“Alright, so before you take off,” Hal pulled the other Omega into the “Uh, Barry is, uh, the…”

Jake watched as Hal waved his and down. “Oh, he’s the... Did you tell him?”

“I want to, but I got sick,”

“Alright, you stay here, I’m gonna go snag Randy and tell him to keep his mouth shut because they don’t know your pregnant right?”

“No. No, just you two and Kyle.” Hal rubbed his face. “Please, before Randy says anything,”

“On it! I’ll bring back something for your stomach,” Jake left.

Once gone, Hal went to Kyle's room, “Hey guys, we have a few civilians here, so cool it on the superpowers alright?”

It’s fine, we’re done,” Wally looked around. “You had a lotta art stuff. This room is done, so I guess it’s slow-moving for the rest,”

“What?!” Bart looked up at him. “What about the new movie?! You promised we were going to see it!”

“Oh, right,” Wally rubbed the back of his neck. “I thought this was going to take a few minutes, not a few hours,”

“Sorry, guys, but slow it down,” Hal rubbed the back of his neck. “I know that it’s a lot go at a normal speed. But you two can go, trust me they’ll help out,”

“We can help out what we can, but other than that we're gonna head out early to make it to the movie.” Wally put his hand on Bart’s head. “Promised that we were going to get the extra-extra-large popcorn.”

“It's going to be awesome!” Bart grinned before he started to chatter away.

\--

“Alright, we’re heading out,” Wally said hugging Kyle and then Hal. “Good luck in the new place,”

“Bye!” Bart wiggled his way into the hug.

“It was good to meet you, Jake,” Wally shook his hand before turning to the Alpha who was holding an ice pack to his head. “And you too Randy. Sorry about that fall you had off the u-hual,”

“It’s alright, I’m perfectly fine,” Randy shook his hand while keeping the ice pack on the left side of his head. “Didn’t even need to go to the hospital,”

“Yeah, sure,” Jake reached over moving Randy's ice back to the right side. “You’re so still going after we’re done. It was nice to meet you too,”

“Alright, Uncle Barry, we’re heading out, see you later!” Wally hugged the blonde, “Have fun,”

“You too, Kid,” Barry waved them off after hugging Bart. Once they were gone he came back to the others noticing the three of them seemed close. “So, when did you all become friends?”

“Uh, we all work together,” Jake said. He was smiling but it dropped a little bit. “We’re co-workers,”

“I told you,” Hal said sounding a bit mad. Which he was. He had told Barry when he first started working that he new friends, told them their names. “Remember?”

“Oh, uh, guess I forgot,” Embarrassed Barry rubbed the back of his neck. “Sorry,”

“Whatever.” Hal glared at him.

“Anyway, we got a lot of this done and fast,” Jake looked around. “I can stop by after work tomorrow if you need more help,”

“I think we got it, just gonna sweep and mop,” Hal looked around. “... I guess we’ll sleepover at my brother’s… sooner than expected,”

“You can come to stay with me,” Barry offered. “I have a spare room, the two of you can use.”

“I don’t know,” Hal was mixed on it. “I don’t want to bug you,”

“It’s not a big deal, we’ve done this before, come on!”

“Well, if that’s settled, we’ll be off,” Jake said helping Randy up. “Alright, bossman let’s get your head looked at,”

\--

Kyle sat in the back of Uber between Barry and Hal feeling really awkward. Kyle had promised to keep it a secret that Hal was pregnant but they were just so awkward. He shifted a bit to lean again Hal glad that the other pulled him closer and managed to get in a few nuzzles before just laying again him.

“So, anything new since we last saw each other?”

“Saw each other today,”

“Yeah, but we really didn’t just talk,”

“I’m not really up to talking right now, Barry, kinda tired from packing,” Hal said. “Look, thanks for letting us stay, I’m just not in the mood to talk right now,”

“Oh, right, okay,” Barry shut up, not sure what to say. After a minute he looked at Kyle who was pretending to be asleep. “How are you, Kyle-?”

Hal hissed at Barry suddenly holding Kyle close.

Leaning back against the door shocked Barry blinked “I just asked-”

“He’s trying to sleep, Barry!”

Hands up in surrender Barry wasn’t sure when the hell that came from or why Hal seemed suddenly so willing to protect Kyle. He hadn’t been threatening, still, the way Hal reacted was like he had. Instead of trying to say something he decided to let Hal calm down because the death glare he was giving him looked like it could kill.

The rest of the ride was dead silent, even the driver looked awkward. By the time they got to the apartment, Barry paid the man before they headed up. When they got there the light were on in the apartment.

Kyle walked in yawning ready to go to bed. It had been a long day of packing and they hadn’t expected how much it was going to take out of them. He almost ran into someone when he rounded the corner.

“Ah!” Kyl jumped back not expecting anyone to be there.

“Easy, it’s just me,” Oliver smiled. “I didn't know you two were coming over.”

“Oliver?” Barry smiled rushing over hugging his lover. “I didn't know you were coming over!”

“I wanted to talk to you about something, but it can wait,” Oliver walked over to Hal. “It’s good to see you, Hal. Haven’t seen you in a while.”

“Been busy,” Hal frowned. “Sorry, we’re kind of tired. We’re just staying for the night then we’re heading over to my brother’s place.”

“Well, uh, do you want to talk in the morning before you go?” Oliver asked. “We can go eat and hang out?”

“Maybe another time, I really have a lot to do,” Hal headed to the guest room. “Night.”

Kyle stood there for a second before slowly walking to the room.

\--

“I didn’t know they were moving,” Oliver said as he sat on Barry’s bed. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I didn’t know,” Barry sighed as he plopped down on the bed. “Hal hasn’t really been talking to me for a while and since he took leave from the league I haven't been able to talk to him most of the time. Like today I meet two of his friends and it was almost like Hal was ignoring me.”

“It could have been the move?” Oliver asked. “It could have been that.”

“Yeah, maybe. It’s just strange ya know? My best friend’s not telling me, well anything. I think he’s mad at me,”

“What makes you think that?”

“I just tried talking to Kyle in the ride over here and he snapped at me. Got really protective over him suddenly,” Barry sat up. “It was like he was acting like I had come after Kyle or something and then he hissed at me. I’ve never heard him hiss before except at enemies!”

“Hm, hissing is really territorial,” Oliver frowned trying to think of why it could have happened. “I mean you can smell Kyle, right? Hal scented him. Maybe it’s the new maternal instincts just kicking in.”

“Yeah?”

“When I first scented Roy, I nearly bit off someone’s head when they tried to push him.” Oliver before pausing. “Actually there is something I wanted to tell you. It’s why I headed over here suddenly,”

“You can come here any time I don’t mind Oliver, just surprised you didn't call first… wait, how did you get in?”

“Really?” Oliver frowned. “I picked the lock. It’s not like none of don’t have that skill set, Barry. Anyways, the reason I came over here is that I finally found Roy,” Witha sigh Oliver reached into the bag b had brought with him pulling out a bag. “I got a test done on him because he had been acting strange.”

“What’s this?” Taking the bag the alpha opened it. He pulled out the papers before reading them over in less than a second, well the part that stood out anyways. “YOUR PREGNANT!”

“Shut up, Barry!” Oliver over his mouth. “No. I’m not. Roy is.”

“Oh,” Barry said something but it was muffled by Oliver’s hands.

“Look, keep it a secret, alright? When I tracked him down, he wasn’t in the best shape. However got him pregnant up and left,”

“Wait, isn’t he mated to Bruce’s kid?”

“Yeah.”

“Oh.” Barry paused. “...Did something happened between them?”

“Yep. Roy’s at the penthouse with Diah. I came by to tell you that I won't be here for a while because I want to stay with Roy and help him through this,”

“I understand, Olie. Is there anything that I can do to help?” Barry asked before tensing. “Jason didn’t…?”

“No, no, nothing like that!” Oliver said. “No, it’s just that Roy isn’t handling it well. I know that they got into argument and said things to each other but what was yelled about I have no idea,”

“Sorry, about what’s happening,” Barry rubbed the back of his neck. “So… is Roy planning on keeping the baby?”

“He’s not sure about anything yet but he didn’t ask if I could see there was any adoption agency to look into.” With a sigh, Oliver rubbed his face. “I think he needs time to think it over and I can help him through that but he has to make that choice on his own.”

“You ever want kids, Olie?”

“Hm, not possible,” Oliver waved down. “I can’t carry,”

“What? Why not?”

“Reasons, and none I’d like to share.” Oliver was going to say something when he paused. “What was that noise?”

“I don’t know,”

\--  
(A few minutes earlier)

Hal went to the kitchen to get some water. Seeing Oliver had put him in a bad mood. Nothing against the other. He was a good friend and to be fair they had no idea why he was upset. Damn hormones.

After getting a cold water bottle he stood there for a minute trying to think of how to tell Barry. Besides didn’t he have too? It was part his after all and Barry always wanted kids. Maybe if Oliver left int he morning he would find a few minutes to talk to him so they could work something out.

Walking back towards the guest room he heard it.

“You're pregnant?!”

That was all Hal heard as the world suddenly with mute. What? Oliver was going to have a kid? He knew they were seeing each other, but he had no idea it was that serious. Hearting beating so hard Hal could hear it in his ears.

Going to the guest room he grabbed his bag and then his and Kyles chargers, phones and shoved them into the bag. He vaguely heard himself telling his kid to get dressed and that they were leaving.

They left the apartment in a hurry, kyle had shut the door louder than needed as he hurried after Hal asking what was going on. When there was no answer he just followed him along until they got outside.

“Hal!” Kyle said loud enough to snap the other out of whatever trance he was in. “Where are we going?!”

Stopping Jal took in some gulping gasps of air. Where were they going? It was late, he had no idea where his card was because he stupidly packed it away and it was probably at his brother’s huge fancy house.

“I, uh, just,” Hal shook his head. “We can’t stay there,”

“Why not?”

“Because, the apartment is making me sick,” Which was true. “We gotta go somewhere else.”

“Okay, but where?” Kyle looked up sniffing the air. “It’s gonna rain!”

“I…” Hal sat down on the curb taking out his phone hand looking over the two people he’d normally call for help and who were currently in the apartment feeling utter betrayed even though they hadn’t done anything wrong. Almost ready to throw the phone a text popped up. “Huh?”

\--  
**From Jake: Randy’s fine, just dropped him off at home, just letting you know. :)**

**There was a long pause before Hal responded.**

**From Hal: Can you come pick us up?**

**From Jake: Sure, is everything okay?**

**From Hal: No**

**From Jake: Share your location, I’ll be there as soon as I can**

**From Hal: Thanks**

\--

Driving through the streets Jake got to the curb of the street where he saw Hal and Kyle sitting there. Pulling over and putting on his emergency lights he got out.

“Hey, are you two okay?” Jake asked as he helped Hal up and took his bags. “You don’t look too good.”

“I…” Hal paused before looking down. “Thanks for coming for us…”

“Hey, it’s alright,” Jake walked to the back of his car opening the truck. “Let’s get you guys inside first. It looks like it's about to start raining.”

They got the bags in before getting into Jake’s car. Just as they got their seatbelts on there was a knock on Jake’s window. Looking out he rolled down seeing Barry there and another Omega there who looked worried.

“Hey, Jake. I thought that was you.” Jake turned to ask Hal if he wanted to talk to him when Hal turned away arms doled. “SO… uh, I don’t know what happened, but they're gonna crash at my place.”

“I don’t know either, but I just want to talk to him for a second.”

“Barry, I know we just met, but last time an Alpha put his hands on my window I crushed his fingers,” Jake warned him, he could smell how upset Hal was getting and he could smell Kyle starting to get nervous. “Hands off. Now.”

“But I-”

“You wanna lose a hand or not, Buddy?!” Jake snapped at him.

Letting go fast Barry sputtered. “S-sorry!”

Pulling away Jake rolled the window up. They turned once they got the end of the street. The drive was silent for a few minutes before Jake sighed.

“You want something to eat or drink?”

“Water,”

“On it,” Jake drove into the drive-thru, ordered them some food and drinks as well as some cold water. “Here you go, Kyle,”

“Thanks!” Kyle took his food as he started to eat.

“I can pay you back,” Hal said taking the cold water.

“Don’t worry about it, Hal, I wanted to. Besides you’d do the same for me right?”

“Yeah of course,” Hal smiled. “Uh, you can take us to my brothers,”

“It’s kind of late, you sure? You can crash with me, I have room,”

“Thanks, Jake, you have no idea how much I appreciate it.” Hal smiled. “You're a really good friend,”

“So, are you,”

\--

“What happened?” Oliver asked as he watched the car drive away. “Are you sure you two didn’t get into a fight?”

“I have no clue! He’s been acting really strange,” Barry frowned. “I wish he’d just talk to me,”

“Maybe, another time,” Oliver took out his phone. “Look, I need to head out. Roy not doing so good, but i’ll call you when I get back to Star City,”

“Need a lift?” Barry asked. “I can get you there faster.”

“Normally I’d say no, but I really need to get to my kid, so-”

They were gone in a flash.


	5. Chapter 5

Oliver was putting the last of his things back into his bad when arms wrapped around his waist. Looking back he sighed gently looked back at Barry. His lover looked upset. Turning around he pulled him into a kiss.

“Barry, it’s going to be okay,” Oliver promised. “How about you find a time to really talk to him okay?”

“But, he’s really mad at me,” Barry sighed sadly. “I have no idea what I did,”

“Probably nothing,” Movin away Oliver left the room coming back with a glass of wine handing it to Barry. “How about we invite them to star city they can have dinner with us?”

“What about Roy?”

“I’m pretty sure that Roy likes food too,” Kissing Barry again he moved back. “I’ll call you when I get back to star city.”

“Hey, Olie, I’m a good friend right?”

“Yes, the best, now cheer up a little bit? I’m telling you it’s most likely maternal instincts,”

\--

“Alright, here you go,” Jake pushed the mug towards Hal. “Just hot chocolate. I like to have it when I’m stressed. So… how are you feeling?”

“Like an asshole,” Taking the cup Hal sighed. He felt guilty about how he acted. Like the other two had a clue of what was going on. “I don’t know what happened. I just got so… emotional I think. I know these people, their two of my closest friends. I just caused a stupid scene to something they don’t know about it.”

“I think you have to talk to them,”

“Yeah… I think I’m just nervous. What if they cut me out of their lives?”

“Look, Hal, you said their close, I'm sure that they’ll still love even if they get upset about it, but the important thing is you need to tell them before it gets to be too late.”

That was something that worried Hal worried about. He sighed nodded as he drank his hot coco slowly before sniffling a little. Drying his eyes he smiled as Jake came to hug him feeling so stupid and guilty.

“I don’t like these damn hormones!”

“Sure sound like they suck but you need to know you have people who are here for you. Come on, let’s gt you to bed,”

“Thanks,” Hal nodded.

\--

**From Oliver: Hey, Hal! It’s been a while since we’ve been able to hang out! I was wondering if you wanted to go out to eat sometime?**

**From Hal: Hey, yeah that sounds awesome. Also… look I’m sorry for how I acted at Barry’s. I have kinda been dealing with something that’s making me go a bit crazy**

**From Oliver: You okay?**

**Hal: Somewhat. I can’t really say over a text so I wanna take you up on that out to dinner or is it lunch?**

**From Oliver: Why not both?**

**From Hal: Can I bring Kyle with me?**

**From Oliver: Of course! I’m bringing Roy since I need to get him out for a while**

**From Hal: Something happened to Roy?**

**From Oliver: He’s been down a bit, but doing better. I just don’t want to leave him alone for a while you know?**

**From Hal: I get it. So, where are we going to go eat?**

**From Oliver: How about Star’s Stake House?**

**From Hal: Sounds good! And Oli? I’m really sorry**

**From Oliver: I know, it’s okay. I know something was up but as long as your okay**

**From Hal: I’m okay. I’ll see you guys Friday? Is that good?**

**From Oliver: Perfect! See you then!**

\--

Putting his phone down Oliver stood up from the couch. Going to the ktichen he started to make something to eat. Besides, it was almost lunchtime. He made some burgers, fries, one that Roy loved a teen.

Once the food was done and the redhead had failed to get come out of his room. Picking up the plates Oliver went to Roy’s room knocking with his foot. When nothing happened he opened the door careful being going in.

“Lunch is ready,” Oliver set the food down on the desk. He walked over to the lump on the bed. “Hey, Speedy, you ready to eat?”

“No,”

“Alright, let’s just get you up, come on,” Oliver helped Roy up. “If you're not going to eat you have to wash up,”

“I’m tired,” Came the redhead's worn-out voice. “I just want to sleep,”

“Tell you what, I'll let you sleep if you get up, take a shower and eat, then I promise I’ll let you sleep or a little bit, alright?”

When Roy didn’t say anything Oliver pulled him up carefully helping him into the bathroom. He turned on the water for a shower.

“Come on, get in I’ll be waiting out there,” Oliver said and he stood outside the door listening. ONe he heard shower curtain move he moved back to go change the bedsheets. He still didn’t have a clue what happened between Jason and Roy, only that when he found Roy he wasn’t in the best of the condition but at least he hadn’t turned to use or drinking. Once the bed was fixed he head the shower turn off. “I’ll bring you a robe, hold on one second.”

Running to the closet he grabbed a robe before handing it to the hand sticking out of the bath. Leaving the room to give Roy privacy he went to pick up his phone. He was glad that he was able to talk to Hal even just through texting.

Still, he wanted to talk to him in person. Whatever his friend was going through he wanted to help. Scrolling through the messages again he wished he had gotten some clue what was going on. Pocketing his phone Oliver went back to his son’s door.

“Are you done?”

“... Yeah,” Roy opened the door. “I’m not really hungry,”

“We made a deal, at least half alright?” Oliver said as he moved Roy back into the room with the food. He sat him down before pushing his food to him. “Go on, have a bite,”

Looking at the food then at Oliver the redhead slowly took a bite. Maybe it was just that, the taste of food or cravings, whatever it was Roy started to eat. He still didn’t feel hungry yet his body was moving to eat the food quickly.

He didn’t even fight when Oliver was sneaking some of his food on his plate. Instead, he ate until his plate was empty surprised him. Cleaning hi hands with napkins and his mouth he drank the last of his drink.

“How do you feel?”

“Still tired,”

“Let’s get you in bed,” Oliver helped him up and got him back to bed. “Later we should try going for a walk. Get some fresh air, maybe even go see a movie or just go around the mall or something,”

Getting into the bed Roy curled up into bed eyes closing. He looked up as he was covered enjoying when a hand rubbed his head for a second. He wanted as Oliver started to leave and that made him feel sad.

“Olie?”

Looking back Oliver paused for a long moment. Walking back over he got into bed with Roy and held him. Scented him trying to bring any comfort to his son. He wished that he could just take away this sadness that had overtaken him.

Instead of asking anything Oliver decided that he would just hold Roy, keep him safe from the word, at least until he was ready to face it.

\--

Putting the last of his things away Hal looked around. The guest rooms had been big and it was nice to have a littl emore room. Kyle had already put up a bunch of posters in his room and had even gotten excited about the bookshelf in there, setting up his action figures and other stuff.

Picking up box Hal took out the clothes. Unpacking felt strange. Maybe because this wasn’t his home. It just made him feel a bit helpless that no he couldn’t afford his apartment or even do much.

“Looks like your settling in,”

Looking over Hal paused. “Hi, Jack,”

“I see your settling in. If you need anything, let me know.” Jack walked in before handed Hal a schedule. “Here are times we eat and I have a press conference soon, so if you want to show that you can.”

“Uh, probably not but maybe,” Hal said. He knew that it would make his brother look good. After all he did take him in and Kyle. It was just that the two had a somewhat cut off relationship ever since Hal turned eighteen and ran off to be a pilot. “I have to go to work soon, and so I’ll let Kyle know to head to dinner.”

“Which reminds me,” Jack took out a paper. “Here is the school Kyle with be attending. It’s a private school and anything he needs I’ll pay for.”

“You don’t have to do that,” Hal said looking up at him. “I can get his uniforms.”

“Alright, that would be about three hundred.”

“For everything?!”

“For one uniform.”

Hal glared at him before taking in some breath. “Thanks for helping him…”

“ONce you settle in we’ll discuss what to do next,”

“Next about what?” Hal asked. He put his hands on his stomach when his brother looked down. “What?!”

“Are you going to keep the child or are you going to give the child to a better home?”

“I-” Hal didn’t know what to say for a second. “I’m keeping it!”

“And where is the baby going to stay?”

“Huh?”

“Do you plan on living with me forever?” Jack asked.

“I can pay for my kids!” Hal snapped even though he knew he couldn’t. He’d have to give up being a green lantern, find a full-time job, finding someone to babysit his baby and… shit. He didn't know how to do this. “I’ll be fine!”

“We’ll discuss it later, then.”

“And what would you do with my kid, huh?!” Hal snapped. “Send them off to be adopted or foster care?!”

“I said later Hal,”

“No!” Hal grabbed his arm. “It’s clear you have an idea on what you want to do! Tell me!”

“My wife and I, if you can’t raise the child, want it,”

The whole room stopped.

“You want… to take my child?” Hal asked in shock. “Why?! You have two kids already!”

“We wanted another one. However, miscarriages have been hard.” Jack closed is eyes in pain before opening them. “If you decide that you want the baby to have a life with two parents, we’ll gladly adopt them.”

“I-I don’t know what I’m gonna do,” Hal bite is lip. Sure they had their issues but Hal wouldn’t deny that jack’s kids had a good life. Hell, Kyle was all excited about the art program for that school he was going to start at. “Can I think about it?”

“Of course. It’s your choice,” Jack moved back. “Enjoy your time at the burger shop.”

\--

“Hey, Wally?” Barry asked as he walked into the apartment. He had been going over to visit his nephew and grandson. He found the two setting up a nest. “Oh, sorry is this a bad time?”

“Nah, we’re just getting ready,” Wally tossed a lot of pillows on the floor. “Our hearts don’t start for another couple of days. What’s up?”

“Did you bring me something?!” Bart asked as he ran over. “Please say yes!”

“Uh, sorry, not today,” Barry smiled ruffling his hair. “Next time,”

“Aw,” Bart sighed before going back to start shifting stuff for the nest. “I’m hungry,”

“We’ll get something to eat soon,” Wally promised before looking at him. “You looked like somethings bother you, Barry,”

“Well, you ever get into fights with your best friend?”

“Yeah, all the time,” Wally crossed his arms. “Sometimes it blows up and other times its something little. Why?”

“I think Hal’s mad at me,”

“Come on, to the kitchen, you look like you could use a drink,” Wally went to the kitchen.

“You know that stuff doesn't work on us,”

“Now it will!” Wally took out two cuffs that looked like normal plastic wristbands. “Here put this on. It naturalized our powers while we have them on but take them off and your go-to go. You have any idea how much more food we can buy now and not worry about eating?”

“Whoa?” Barry took it, slipped it on before smiling as he felt a small shimmer go through im. “Who made this?”

“Batfamily. I think Bruce and Tim spent a lot of time figuring this one out because I kept asking for Flashbars.” Wally put held up his wrist. “Now me and Bart are sleeping in peace and not waking up starving. Kinda nice.”

“Wow, I gotta ask for one of these next time I see them,” Taking the small drink eh sighed knowing now he could once in a while enjoying a glass of wine. “Thanks, Kid. So, how are things here with you and Bart?”

“Good, we just got a new tv. My job at STAR labs is going great too and can’t complain about the pay. Thank you collage degree,” Wally grinned. He took a drink noticing that his Uncle wasn’t saying anything. “Okay, you came over to talk. So, I take it you and Hal are fighting?”

“I think we are. I mean, he’s kinda avoiding me?” Barry shook his head. “I don’t know what I did.”

“Maybe you didn’t do anything,” Wally pointed out. “Maybe it’s stress from work or maybe it’s a family thing. I haven’t seen him since Hal took leave from the League a month ago,”

“What?” Barry frowned. Sure, he wasn’t in the Lauge at the moment, only protecting Star City as Flash while Wally took a seat at the Founders table being the Flash internationally. “When did that happen?!”

“He didn’t tell you?”

“No!”

“I think you should talk to him, Uncle Barry,” Wally suggested. “I could be something bothering him and he’s keeping it in. Go talk to him, i’m sure you guys are working it out,”

With a smile, Barry nodded. “Thanks, Kid. So… Do you two want to go hang out for a bit?”

“Uh, duh,” Wally laughed. “Yo, Bart! Go ready!”

“Already done!” Bart appeared in record time hopping from one foot to another. “Where are we going?!”

“How about the movies and somewhere to eat?”

“Yes!”

\--

“I’m not a child,” Roy mumbled as a sweatshirt was pushing over his head. He didn't move to stop Oliver from dressing him. Honestly, h felt so tired. Even if he tried to put something on it was a lot of effort. “Do I have to go?”

“Come on, It’ll be fun, Hal and Kyle are gonna be there and we have seen them in a while. Plus that place is really good,” Oliver pulled Roy up to stand. “Alright, now let’s go!”

Roy watched as Oliver headed out of his room. Sitting back down he sighed but whined when Oliver came back to help him up and put an arm around his shoulders. So much for trying to get to stay home.

“Come on, Roy, you need from fresh air.”

\--

Kyle was standing next to Hal looking up at the huge place. “I thought you said this was a burger place!”

“I did,” Hal sighed deeply. “Rich people. Alright, let's go see if they're here,”

“Their paying right?” Kyle asked as they walked in. They were quickly waved down by the blonde Omega who was standing up waiting. “I see them! Hi!”

They headed over, Kyle sat next to Roy, “Hey, long time no see!”

With a smile, Roy nodded. “Yeah. how are you?”

“I’m good. I got to go to this new school with this amazing art program!” Kyle started to talk about everything that he had been up too in his new school “There’s even a contest at the end of the school year.”

“Are you going to enter?”

“Yes! I even have an idea on what I want to do,” Kyle pulled out his phone. “Look at this,”

Oliver watched them for a few minutes, glad to see that at least Roy was willing to engage in conversation. He turned around to Hal and smiled. He noticed his friend looked down even though the smile was returned. Something about it made him think that something as very heavy on his mind.

“Something on your mind?”

“Not really. Just moved to a new place,” Hal picked up the menu before putting it back down looking at Oliver with big eyes. “Uh?”

“I’m paying don’t worry,” Oliver grinned. He moved closer. “Hey, listen… the other day, you didn’t look to good. Are you sure your okay?”

“I’m fine,”

“Hal, whenever anyone of us says ‘I’m fine’ we’re always lying,” Oliver reached over. “How about you two come over after lunch, huh? We can talk.”

Hal took a moment before looking down. “Oliver… I have to tell you something. Look, I’m preg-”

“Roy!”

“Shit,” Roy pulled his hoodie over his face as his name was yelled.

The table looked over to see one Jason Todd moving way faster then he should be in the restaurant. He looked angry. The Alpha auras he was giving of made others move out of his way as he made his way straight down towards them.

“What the hell?!” Oliver stood up. “Stop!”

Hal reached stood up too, sideways shielding his stomach as he glared at the other. He hadn’t had too many run-ins with Jason but he knew that the couple had their share of troubles. Hell, the last time he heard something happened and Oliver had been looking for Roy, still, he wasn't going to back down.

“Outta my way!”

“Not a chance!”

Hal waved, something in his body almost made him move but he stuck his ground. “Easy, there, don’t want to start something!”

“This doesn't concern you!” Jason snapped getting in Oliver’s face. “Move!”

“No way!” Oliver hissed at him stepping forward. “You need to calm down!”

“Jason!”

Hal looked over seeing Tim running over followed by the “Is the whole bat- Wayne Family here?!”

“Jason, stop!” Tim grabbed onto the back of the ALpha’s Jacket. “Stop it!”

Soon, Dick, Damian, Cassandra were joining him dragging the Alpha back as he tried to break free. He probably would have if it wasn’t for the others pulling him back. They had a good stance but when Jason tried to push them off a large hand grabbed Jason's wrist and pulled him back with force.

“Bruce!” Hal and Oliver said in shock.

“Enough!” Bruce glared at Jason. “You didn’t have to make a scene.”

“Let me the fuck go!” Jason continued to get louder as people stared in shock, horror, disgust about his actions. “Roy! We need to talk!”

Hal looked over at Roy who pulled his hood down so he could hide his face. He had no idea what the hell was going on but he moved forward grabbed Kyle, pushed him forward before pulling Roy up and with him.

Whatever it was he didn’t want them there. It didn't seem like Roy needed much persuading since he hurried out of there causing him and Kyle to chase after him.

“Roy!” Oliver ran after them voiced panicked and worried. “Wait! Wait, it’s okay!”

“Damn it! Let me go!” Jason demanded as his family held him back. “Roy! I know what happened!!!”

Roy stopped running for a second, just enough to glance back and then he took off.

\--

Either Hal was getting out of shape or getting old because damn Roy was fast! Oliver was head of him and Kyle was in front leaving him behind. Pushing himself and only came to a stop when Roy stopped running, Oliver grabbed him pulling his son to him.

Gasping Hal put his hand on his stomach. Looking up he took a breath licking his lips trying to get some air so he could talk. Once he managed to get some wind back into his systume he waved at them.

“What was that?!” Hal gasped before standing up straight. “What happened?”

“Nothing!” Roy snapped hiding his face in Oliver’s neck even though tears were clearly falling down his face. He shook his head as if trying to get rid of something. “I want to go home,”

“Hey, easy, I got you,” Oliver said. “We can head home, don’t worry okay?”

“Hal?” Kyle looked up at him. “What happened?”

Hal had a sinking feeling but shook his head. “We should probably go too.”

“Come to the penthouse, Hal,” Olive said. “Seriously, at least if the others show up w have some backup,”

“You think they’ll show up at your house?”

“Wouldn’t put it past them. I mean, sometimes they just pop up inside my home and ask for something or not and next thing I know their gone.” Oliver pulled Roy to his side as he started to talk. “Come on, we’ll grab a taxi.”

“To the penthouse,” Hal pulled Kyle with him. “Come on, Kyle. We can run up movie rentals,”

\--

“Alright, don’t mean to seem rude, but,” Oliver started as he set down some coffee in front of Hal before sitting down as well. “But Kyle started to make a nest in Roy’s room. Is his heat early?”

“Oh shit,” Hal closed his eyes shaking his head. “No, it might be off. We fell out of sync so it might have been an offset one. You don’t mind if he stays with Roy, do you? They always got along.”

“Nah, it’s fine. To be honest I’m glad that Roy’s coddling Kyle. ever since I found him he hasn’t wanted to talk about the baby he’s carrying. Just keeps looking out into space or ignores it. I can barely get him to go anywhere,”

“Hey, Olie?” Hal frowned. “Earlier he ran when he saw Jason… do you think?”

“I know what your thinking. I was worried that might be it too,” Looking down at his coffee Oliver took a moment. “Look, it’s not what you think. I talked to Roy and asked him if ‘that’ happened with Jason. He told me that it wasn’t.”

“So… is he having some sort of pregnancy depression?”

“It’s wasn’t Jason.”

“I know that, but why is Roy depressed?”

“It _wasn't_ Jason,”

The emphasis on the word made Hal tense. “Someone else hurt Roy.”

“Yeah, and whoever it was doing it when they were split on a mission,” Oliver got very silent his aura giving off deep hatred “Whoever did this knew hm. When Jason found him the report said Roy was still conscious, still able to talk a little.”

“Damn,,” Hal shook his head. “And Jason said he knows, he didn't before?”

“That's what their fight was about. Roy wouldn’t tell him what happened, but knowing how the bat family is he had his family help him find out and now he wants to talk to Roy,”

Hal took a moment before setting his cup down. “... the baby isn't Jason's.”

“No.”

“Oh god, Oliver, that the hell are you guys going to do?!”

“I’m going to be there for Roy and whatever he wants to do? I’ll be there for that too.”

Sitting there now Hal felt horrible. Both for Roy and for Jason. What kinda hell must that be? And he hoped whoever did this got what they deserve. Picking up his coffee he took a long drink before looking up at Oliver.

“I’m sorry, that your family is going through this,”

“Thanks, I just wish it was over,” he sighed deeply. “Hey, Hal?”

“Yeah?”

“What were you able to say before all the drama happened?”

“...Uh… That I’m…” Hal took a breath. “You’re going to hate me.”

“No, I’m not,” Oliver smiled. “Come on, we’ve always shared stuff before, what’s going on?”

Chest tightening Hal stared at Oliver as his throat dried up. “You know that me and Barry used to, uh, spend certain times together?”

“Yeah, he told me,”

Of course, Barry did, alright, that was good, at least that wasn’t something he had to do.

“Uh, well, we stopped because you two are dating and that would be messed up, so I was just you know, hanging out, doing my thing, going and doing lantern stuff,” Hal said. “Then stuff happened and like I told you me and Kyle moved and I was really snappy-”

“Hal, what’s wrong?”

Throat feeling so dry it felt like sand Hal started to breathe deeply before looking at his friend right in the eyes. “Olive, I’m pregnant.”

Blinking Oliver smiled. “Congrats-”

“It’s Barry’s.” Hal felt overwhelming sick as he saw Oliver’s smile freeze in place slowly sinking to shocked stunned one. Eyes watering Hal shook his head so tired from stress, from this secret from everything. Now seeing the hurt dawning on the other Omega was killing him. “He doesn't know. I was going to tell him but you two are together and I didn’t want to ruin what you two have but now I’m starting to show and I don’t know what the hell to do!”

Oliver was in shock, he couldn’t answer only close his mouth every time his mouth dropped open.

“Look, I know, I screwed up. I didn’t know that my birth control only lasted seven years and I-I-I can’t just go get rid of it, the baby already taking shape and then when I found out you were pregnant, which meant I’m running something for you-”

“I’m not pregnant, I can’t,” Oliver said shaking his head. “I can't carry ever since Slade ran a blade through me,”

“...I'm sorry. I can leave if you want,” Hal got up grabbing his jacket. He started to head to the room to get Kyle when paused. “Please don’t blame Barry for this… I should have been more careful.”

“Hal,” Oliver said. “When was your last heat?”

“Huh?”

“When exactly was your last heat?”

“... four and a half months ago,” Hal felt like he was going to throw up. “Why?”

“Just wonder and when did Barry tell you about us?”

“A month and a half ago,”

Oliver stayed silent for a long time before he stood up. “You don’t have to leave, Hal. It’s okay.”

“Olive…? You're scaring me…” Hal said as Oliver put his hands on his shoulders. “I swear, I didn’t do this to hurt you or anything like that, I swear!”

“I know,”

“Then why aren’t you mad? Or at least upset with me! I’m carrying your boyfriend's baby!”

“I know,”

“Please stop saying that,” Hal said and tensed when he felt a whoosh of sudden air and looked over to see the blonde Alpha there. “Barry.”

“Get out.” Oliver snapped glaring at Barry. “Get out now!”

“Oliver, what’s wrong?!” Barry asked shocked. “Look, I don’t know what’s going on but can’t we just talk-?”

“About what?!” Oliver snapped as he moving closer. “How you cheated on me?!”

“What?!”

“You slept with Hal on his last heat!”

“I-”

“We’ve been dating for seven months!”

The whole room went silent.


	6. Chapter 6

Randy stepped back to look at the new picture that he hung up at the restaurant. He was pretty proud of it. 

“Hey,” Jake said with a laugh in his voice. “It looks amazing, Randy!” 

“I was just, yeah, well, those painting classes are paying off,” 

“And you're amazingly talented!” Jake looked up at it. “You should bring all your paintings in,” 

“They’re not that good…” 

“Yes, they are. I bet the best museums in the world would kill to have even one painting of yours,” 

Blushing a little Randy laughed. “Thanks, Jake,” 

“You know we should get you a canvas that way you can painting at work if you want,” Jake said looking at it. “Maybe if you have an extra one around I can have it?” 

“You want one of my paintingS?” 

“Yeah, their good,” Jake grinned when his phone went off. Taking it out of his pocket he looked at it. “Oh, it’s Hal. Hello? What? ... No, we’re not working, the night shift has the others on the schedule. We’ll be there in a few minutes,” 

Randy waited until the other hung up. “Is he okay?” 

“He’s really upset. Wants us to go pick him up,” Jake put his phone back in his pocket. “Want to do pick him up with me?” 

“Yeah, I have a bigger car, in case he has his kid,” 

“Let’s go!” 

\--

Kyle could hear yelling. He got up to go see what it was thinking that maybe the drama that had been at the restaurant had followed them back to the penthouse. It wasn’t like the Bats couldn’t get into anything they wanted! 

He was pulled back by Roy who was frowning. “It’s not them.” 

“How do you know?” 

“Trust me, they might seem very level headed but the bats are some of the most dramatic people in the entire multiverse,” Roy leaned against the door listening for a second. He frowned pressing his ear to the door. He was trying to fight the urge down to go back to bed when he heard what was being said and moved back. “Kyle, can you go gt my phone,” 

“Why? What’s going on?” 

“Please, just,” Roy waved his hand. “Go get it please,” 

“Sure,” Kyle went back to the bed moving the blankets around feeling a little bad he was messing up the nest before he found it. Bringing it back he handed it over a feeling of tenses filling his stomach. “Is it bad?” 

“I think so, but I can’t do anything right now,” Roy rubbed his head, the depression and anxiety he felt was too strong. Even when he tried to fight it down. He opened his phone letting out a worn-out sound before pressing a contact name. Holding it up to his ear he waited as it rang until someone picked up. “Hey, I know… that... “ 

‘Are you okay, Roy?’ a voice asked worriedly. ‘Do you need me to come over?’

“Please? I can’t get myself out there to stop what’s happening?” 

‘Where are you?’

“At Olie’s,” 

‘Stay where you are, I’m on my way!’

‘I wanna go!’

‘Be there in a flash,’

Hangin gup Roy rubbed his stomach before flinching. He moved his hands away before shaking his head. He was trying to snap out of this. Why couldn’t he? Well, he knew why, but sometimes he wished that it was like a movie where he could just wake up without depressed, useless and just plain sick.

“Roy?” 

“How about we play a game? Come on, I got some new ones,” Roy forced himself to move, each movent just going through the motions. 

\--

“Wait, stop yelling!” Barry said. “Look! We had been dating, yes, but you were seeing someone too!” 

“I know that, but I stopped after we started dating more! I didn’t stick to dating Mulitple people!” 

“I didn’t either!” 

“I stopped after a month, I told you that that’s what I was going to do!” 

“Nothing happened!” 

Oliver waved at Hal who was standing there feeling sick. “You shared a heat with Hal and didn’t bother to tell me!” 

“It sorta happened!” 

“You should have told me!” Oliver hissed at him. “Why the hell would you’ve kept it a secret?!” 

“I don’t know, I didn’t think it mattered!” 

Hal’s head snapped over to Barry’s eyes wide. The sick feeling that h had earlier was no increase. It didn’t matter. Of course, it didn’t it was just sex. That’s all it was. Looking away as he rubbed his neck Hal took in a couple of deeps breaths. He had no right to feel betrayed. Oliver did but he didn’t. 

Moving away to the hallway Hal headed to the guest bathroom there. He could feel a lurch in his stomach. Running to the toilet he got the lid up just inside to throw up. In the background, he could hear them still yelling at each other. A part of him said he should go break it up when he was done. 

Only he didn’t 

Hal washed up and cleaned up before calling Jake. he felt a little ashamed of how much he had been relying on his new friends, but at the moment he didn’t want to call his brother. That would just bring unwanted attention from the media. 

Going back out he was going to tell them he was going to leave when he heard the familiar whoosh sound. FOr a second he thought Barry had left when he heard another voice. Going over he found Wally West there with Bart. 

“Whoa, whoa, whoa!” Wally got between the two. “What’s going on here?!” 

“Grandpa?” Bart looked up, he had tagged along. “What’s going on?” 

“Wally? Bart?” Barry blinked. “What are you two doing here?” 

“I came because Roy called and he sounded really upset,” Wally put his hands on his hips. “What’s going on?” 

“Oliver thinks I cheated,” 

“Which you did!” 

“I didn’t mean too!” 

“It still counts!” 

“Time out!” Wally held up his hands in time out sign. “First of all, Bart, go with Roy,” 

“But Wally-” 

“Now.” Wally pointed to the room and waited until Bart left. “Now, not yelling, you both get turns and tell me what’s going on,” 

“What are you a life coach?” Oliver grumbled moving away, “It’s Barry’s fault,” 

“It’s not!” 

“Hey! Gonna handle this like adults! Now, let’s go sit down!” Wally waved them off to sit down and then noticed Hal. Suddenly he had an uneasy feeling but why he didn’t know. “Come on, let’s talk about it,” 

“I called my friends and they’re on their way,” Hal said sounding worn out. “I should get Kyle and just go,” 

“No, come on,” Wally went over to him putting his hands on his shoulders to stir him to the table. “Let’s talk, okay? Can’t solve anything if we ignore it,” 

Sitting down Hal put this hand on his stomach feeling really awkward. First of all, he remembered when Wally was a twelve-year-old kid and no he’s all grown up helping them figure out their problems? Wow, times flies and damn they’re getting old. And second of all he felt really put don like he was being scolded for something he did. 

“Alright, now that we’re sitting down, one at a time,” Wally said taking a seat as well. “One at a time, not interrupted and we’ll be able to figure this out,”

\--

Roy sat on the bed watching Kyle play a game. He was too out of it to figure out what he was playing or if he was just playing online. In his arms, Bart was curling and trying to snuggle. The little kid had always been affectionate. He held him, however, it was hard to try and snuggle back. 

This horrible feeling made Roy just want to crawl back under his sheets and sleep. He wondered if he could do that with Bart of if the speedster would sneak out. He wouldn’t put it passed him. Bart always wanted to be around Wally so if there was a chance for him to sneak off he was going to take it. 

Nuzzling back Roy sighed trying get some cuddle back. 

“Are you okay?” Bart asked. “You don’t look too good,”

“I’m fine. I’m just a little sad,” 

“Why?’

“Because… some times adults get sad,” Roy looked up in thought. “And we don’t know how to make it stop,” 

“When I get said I tell Wally and then we eat a lot of food, you want some food? I’ll go get you some,” 

“Nice try, you’re staying here,” Roy pulled him back from his almost escape attempt. “I’ll feel better with cuddles. If you leave I’ll be sadder,” 

“I’ll make you feel better!” Bart started to nuzzle him. “I get rid of all your sadness!”

Smiling a little bit Roy let Bart snuggle as much as he wanted. He must have closed his eyes at some point before when he woke up, the tv was off, Kyle was gone and Wally was pulling Bart from his arms. 

“Wally?” 

“Hey,” Wally picked up Bart upholding him as the small boy slept. He shifted him so Bart was laying his head on his should and the little arms around his neck. “I talked to them. I’m gonna head out, but you go back to sleep,” 

“Where’s Olie?” 

“...He’s in his room. He’s not feeling too good,” 

Sitting up Roy crossed his arms rubbing his arms tryingt to get the energy to stay awake for a minute. He had a sinking feeling in his stomach as he looked at Wally. There was something about the way he looked. 

“What happened?”

“Basically… Barry and Oliver are on a break. Barry and Hal slept together when Hal was on his heat. Barry made a mistake of not telling Oliver. Oliver found out, Hal’s pregnant with Barry’s child. Hal took Kyle with him when a few of his friends showed up. Oliver’s been in his room for a little while but he’s been really upset and I’m going to take Bart home and go talk to Barry later.” Wally paused for a second. “You want me to stay?” 

“Uh, no, no.” Shaking his head Roy got up. “I got it from here, Wally, Thanks for coming,” 

“Alright, call me if you need anything,” 

Nodding Roy followed Wally to the front door locking up after the two had left. Looking back down the hallways Roy pulled his robe more around him walking back towards the bedrooms. He passed his room before stopping at the Master bedroom. 

“Olie?” Roy called knocking on the door. When no one answered he knocked again. “Olie? You okay?” 

When there was no answer Roy checked the handle. When it opened he walked in closing the door behind him. Going over to the bed he saw that Oliver was trying to muffle his cries with a pillow. 

Standing there for a second Roy blinked before slowly climbing into bed and curling up again Oliver’s back holding onto him like Olie had done for him and just held him while his dad tried out his pain. 

“It’s going to be okay,” Roy whispered. “We’re gonna be okay…”

\--

Barry had no idea what to do. 

Honestly, he was really upset now that he found out that Hal was pregnant with his child. Even worse Hal just left before they could talk and Barry liked Randy but Jake was very snappy last time they talked so he didn’t want to push it. 

Pacing on a rooftop Barry was trying to think of what to do. He needed to talk to someone about this even though he just… damn it. Who could he go talk to? There were plenty of people but picking one was hard. Clark? No, he was dealing with the sudden news that he a genetic new child with his arch-enemy. 

‘Clone,’ Barry thought with a huff. ‘Two sets of DNA isn’t a clone, Clark,’ 

Pacing around agian he thought about seeking out Diana before remembering she had to go back home for Donna and Cassie to get some training and studies. 

Maybe he could go see Bruce? Oh damn, maybe not. Not from all the drama hat family always seemed to have. Still, Bruce might be able to help. Even though his friend didn’t have a mate he did have two Alphas and two Omegas as kids. 

It took him a long moment before he vanished showing up outside the Manor as Barry Aleen, his suit back in his ring as he debated on if he should or shouldn’t ring the doorbell. After a few minutes, the door opened. 

“Master Bruce is upstairs in his study,” 

“Uh, how did know I was here?” 

“We do have security cameras, sir,” 

“Oh, right, uh, thanks, Alfred!” Barry walked in before heading up the stairs. Every tie he was here he was amazed by how huge this place was. He might have sped up a little going upstairs but slowed down when got to the study. H knocked on the door. “It’s Barry. Uh, Barry Allen.” 

There was a pause before the door opened with not who he was expecting. “Hey, Barry, come in,” 

“Hi, Dick,” Barry smiled walking in. He noticed that Bruce was at his desk and then noticed all the kids were in there too. Welp, that was uncountable. “I can come back later…” 

“It’s fine, we were going over a presentation party,” Bruce stood up. “Alright, we’ll continue this later, all of you back to what you were doing. Jason.” 

“I’m not going anywhere. Besides you got your watchdogs on me,” Jason growled at the other three and glared when Damian growled back. “Don’t think your big stuff just because of your an Alpha.” 

“Do not think I’ll take you down, Todd,” 

“Alright, let’s go!” Dick said pulling Jason out of the room, “we gotta go tell Alfred what we want to order for the party!” 

Trailing out after them Tim closed the door. 

“Uh, bad time?” Barry asked as he sat down. “They seem tense,” 

“They are. They’ll be fine, they can handle themselves until I got downstairs,” Bruce sat back at this desk. “What brings your here to today Barry?” 

“I was- No!” Barry put his hands out seeing Brue taking out his pocketbook. “I’m not out of food money! You put enough in there to help me, it’s okay Bruce.”

“Those funds are there to help you other than food Barry. What’s wrong?” 

“Uh, well, can you promise this stays private?” 

“No.” 

“What?” Barry was stunned not sure what to do when Bruce got up walking to the door. For a second he thought he was getting kicked out when the door opened and four faces looked at Bruce. “What the…” 

“Go downstairs,” Bruce said and shooed off the four who looked a bit miffed about getting caught. Once they were gone, Bruce locked the door and pressed a button. “Alright, now the room is secure. What’s going on?” 

“Oh, wow,” Barry looked back at the door before looking back at Bruce. “Alright, we’ll it started a few years ago when me and Hal decided to be friends with benefits…” 

Bruce settled in his chair ready for a long explanation. For a Speedster, he had really long life stories that had to have even single detail in them. 

\--

Hal was sitting on his bed with a movie playing. He wasn’t paying attention to it. Mostly he was just using it as background noise and Kyle was laying on the other side his drawing tablet out and as he drew out something. 

He glanced over and frowned a little. “Why are you drawing Batman? You’re literally a Lantern.” 

“‘Cause he’s cool,” Kyle smiled as he started to fill in the lines for the cape. “And he’s like the best Superhero ever!” 

“I’m right here!” Hal waved at himself. “Damn,” 

Laughing Kyle continued to work on his layer only frowning when he drew on the wrong one. He huffed before going back to drawing on when the door opened. He looked up seeing Hal’s brother there and he was tapping his watch. 

“It’s time for dinner,” 

“We’re coming,” Hal sighed puasing the movie. He felt so tired he just kind of want to go to sleep instead of eating. “Hey, Jack?” 

“Yes?” 

“Can I talk to you after dinner?” 

“Sure, about what?” 

“...Do you still want a baby?”


	7. Chapter 7

The smell of buttermilk pancakes filled the apartment as Wally flipped three more medium pancakes onto a plate. It had been a few days since the incident and he was trying to figure out how to solve everyone’s problems. 

“More please!” Bart held out his plate as the three new ones where done. “Thanks!” 

“Make sure you drink your milk too,” Wally called pouring more batter into the pan making himself some food. “Make you get your backpack. I’m going to be gone all day and you’re going to need your power bars just in case,” 

“Can’t I get with you to the League meeting? I mean, dinner with friends?”

“Nope, sorry, kiddo, but you can get pizza for dinner,” Wally smiled, “I’ll make sure that Hartley has money for it,” wally smiled as he flipped the pancakes. “Don’t forget that if I’m late bedtime is still at ten,” 

“Awww,” Bart pouted. “What if I forget?” 

“I doubt it, I texted, Hartly,” 

“Darn it,” Bart crossed his arms. “Hey, Wally?” 

“Yes?” 

“Is Grandpa going to be okay?” 

Looking back Wally thought about it. “He’s going to be okay. The bumps in the road? Not so much,” 

“How come they can’t just make up like normal people?” 

“Well, normal people don’t always makeup. It’s not like the movies or shows, it’s a little more complicated, but, he’s going to be okay. He’ll figure it out,” 

“Can we do see him soon?” 

“Sure, sometimes this week sound good?” 

“Yes!” 

“Alright, eat up, and go get your stuff, we don’t wanna be late,” 

\--

Hal was sitting down in his bother’s office feeling like a kid being called to the principle's office. His brother just stared at him for a long time and it made him nervous. 

“Hal,” 

He flinched. 

“Hal… what’s going on?” 

“What makes you think sometimes going on?” 

“Because you didn’t take time to think about it. I know you, Hal, you just asked because something happened,” Jack paused. “You’ve done this or as long as I can remember. Go silent, binge something on tv and then talk about something serious.” 

Hal opened his mouth before closing it. “I… don’t want to talk about it,” 

“It could help,” Jack sat back. “Look I know wee not close like we used to be, still, I’d be glad to listen I it would help.” 

With a sigh, Hal looked away before looking back. “I think I broke up a relationship between two people I care about because I’m carrying the Alpha’s child.”

“...” Nodded Jack hummed. “I might need the whole story,” 

“Damn. fine, so… it went like this..” 

\--

“Than Wally showed up and he had Bart, Bart followed and he’s a good kid, you know, but then Wally made us stop fighting, it was getting kind heated and made us sit down a the table- You know that one in the kitchen sorta? Like it’s not the dining room but it’s not in the kitchen?”   
“The nook.” 

“Yeah! So first, Oliver sat down, then I sat down and then Hal stat down,” 

Bruce rubbed his face as Barry continued with every single detail. This would have been good on mission reports but not for this. Bruce looked at the clock eyes closing as the third hour rolled around. 

“Then I came here,” Barry sighed sitting down as he rubbed his face. “...How bad is it?” 

“Pretty bad,” Bruce deadpanned as Barry whimpered. “Look, Barry, the best thing you can do now? Is to talk to Oliver. Just go and talk to him, tell him you were wrong to sleep with Hal and that you’re sorry. That you are and will work on being better and you two need to talk to Hal.” Bruce looked at him. “Hal’s having a baby, but that baby is yours too. Whether you two keep the child, adopt, one of you get them or it’s a closed adoption, that’s something the two of you have to work out and Oliver is just there for the ride.” 

“What if I mess up again?” 

“You can’t patch things up if you don’t try, now, if you want to sleep on it here, we have plenty of room, but,” Bruce stood up. “I have a meeting with Leauge.” 

“Oh, right, uh, Wally’s doing that now,” 

“I’m here!” Wally came in slidding to a stop. “I had to drop Impulse off with a friend, but I’m here- Hey, Uncle Barry!” Wally grinned. “Are you going to the meeting too?” 

“No, I gotta do some stuff here,” Barry nodded. “Good luck at the meeting,” 

“Thanks!” Wally turned to Bruce. “Ready to go, Bats?” 

“I’ll talk to you later,” Bruce nodded turning to a wall that opened before the two where gone in a zeta tube as he pulled on his cowl.

Barry stood there for a long minute. “... When did he put on his suit?!”

\--

Kyle yawned as he waited in his room. Normally Hal had to pass by his room to get to his so he was waiting to say goodnight. It had been more than a few hours since he had seen Hal. 

Picking up his phone he texted a few of the other teen superheroes about a new drawing he was working on. He purposely sent it to Robins’ Nest group chat, he still thought that was funny, and he smiled when Red Robin gave it a heart emoji and of course Robin left him on red. 

At least he could always text Tim. He was nice enough to have a good conversation with. Unlike another Robin who just sent him a dagger when he tried to talk to him. They texted about some fanart of the Leauge, even sharing some until they had to move to DMs because someone was grumping about the pings. 

Getting distracted ha made Kyle sleepy. While waiting for a reply he dozed off only to wake up at nearly one in the morning. Rubbing his eyes he sat seeing the messes message. He text back to tell Tim he knocked out and was going to try to sleep some more. 

Standing up he stretched. 

He had a habit for the last year that when he woke up, no matter what, if he was staying with Hal he’d sneak into his bed. The first few times Hal had said he moved to much but not he mentioned it anymore. 

Going to the next room over Kyle opened the door seeing that Hal was still awake. He had his phone in his hands looking at it like it was some sort of puzzle he couldn’t figure out. 

Walking over to the bed Kyle crawled in and yawned loudly trying to get his attention. Hal looked at him then back at his phone. Maybe it was too late to message anyone because Hal put his phone on the charger before turning off the light and laying dow to pull Kyle close he tried to go to sleep. 

Curling up close Kyle sighed happily. He had no idea how long this was going to last but he was so grateful for whatever time he had left with Hal. 

\--

Taking a deep breath Barry took a step forward to the door knocking on it. He paused for a second and rang the doorbell. He knew it was a huge penthouse, so knocking wasn’t going to be heard. 

Standing there with some of Oliver’s favorite snacks, some flowers and even a copy of that band he liked from when he was teen Barry started to tap his foot nervously. When the door clicks he tensed up a bit. 

When the door opened he was surprised. “Roy?” 

“You need something?” Roy gave him a tired glare, best he could manage. “What do you want, Barry?” 

“Uh, is Oliver home?” 

“Maybe,” Roy gave a weak hissed feeling stupid. “Wait there. Don’t move,”

Being there for maybe a few minutes made barry really upset. He wanted to talk to Oliver so bad but was just standing there for what felt like hours when the door opened again. He stiffened up a bit. 

“Barry,” Oliver huffed. “I’m still mad at you,” 

“I know and I brought you these and just want to say, I screwed up,” 

“Alright. I’m listening, come in,” Oliver moved aside letting Barry in. he paused to take the stuff looking them over. “You remembered,” 

“I know this isn’t enough to make up for what I did but I do love you, Oliver and I want to try and make things work,” Rubbing his hands together near his stomach, a nervous habit he had always had he looked at him. “I also, uh, wanted to talk to you about the baby… if that’s okay?”

“You are really bad at this,” Oliver sighed before looking at the gifts. He looked back at Barry before nodding. “Come on, let’s talk about us first and then we’ll talk about where to go from there.” 

“Thanks, it means a lot,” 

Going to the table Oliver sat down, Roy was in the kitchen making some tea while watching them. He was too tired to glare so instead, he just gave Barry one look of warning before seeking out something to snack on. 

It took maybe three hours of them talking, Roy had paid little attention to them. Instead, he was on his phone looking at the messages from Jason. He felt horrible about pushing Jason away. 

It wasn’t Jason’s fault in any way. Roy had just gone off the walls and pushed everyone out. Oliver had to force him home. Hovering his thumbs over his phone he looked overseeing his Dad and Barry working out what happened. 

If Oliver could be strong enough to try, maybe he could try. 

Looking back at his phone he texted Jason back after months of trying to avoid him. 

‘Can you come over?’ 

Before Roy could even turn his screen off a reply popped up. 

‘On my way,’ 

With a twinge of nervousness, Roy headed to his room. He was going to wait there, maybe with something to keep his mind off things. Maybe it was just because the movie was good that he ended up rubbing his bump. It was getting to the point where you could tell he was pregnant even with loose clothes. 

Maybe he’d get bigger clothes or just give in and get actual maternity clothes. When he caught himself doing this he removed his hands as fast as he could. He wasn’t going to keep this baby. Maybe not adopt that was… not something he wanted. The baby didn't do anything wrong but they were a result of a- 

Covering his face as tears threatened to fall sown again Roy took some time to try and calm himself down. He heard something. Looking up he rubbed his eyes seeing Jason standing there in the window. 

Of course, he’d manage to scale the place and pick the window lock without him hearing a damn thing. Only the rustle of the window had given him away. Jason standing there with a frown on his face like he was ready to hear what was going on at the same time where I have to take a moment to enjoy how handsome his Alpha look. it wasn't long ago when the two of them were inseparable until this event happened. He looked up and smiled. 

“Um, sorry, I just-” 

Jason rushed him grabbing Roy holding him close. He pressed his nose into his neck taking in the scent of his Omega. He felt house Roy tensed before relaxing against him. Kissing the soft skin he just held him. 

It had been so long since they had been together. 

Jason knew damn well that Roy was pregnant. The child wasn’t his, but he also knew that Roy would never cheat. After being ready to murder anyone who came near them Roy had taken off and he thought that his mate left him. 

It wasn't until he found out that Roy was pregnant that it all clicked together. Ever since then had tried to get to his mate. At first, he thought that it was because he did something wrong, however, the more he talked- er, well, yelled at Bruce for a while it soon became clear that it was trauma. 

Roy was dealing with it in his own way. He let Oliver drag him back to the penthouse ad Jason just wanted to get to his mate to let him know that he would never blame Roy for what happened. 

“I’m sorry,” 

“You didn’t do anything wrong,” Jason let out a brief laugh before moving back to kiss Roy again. “We’ll work it out okay? Come on, let’s sit down,” 

They walked over to the bed as Jason helped Roy down and sat next to him. He rubbed his Omega’s back gently. He wanst’ sure what to say at the moment. He had so many questions on the way here and now he couldn’t even think of one. 

“Would you hate?” 

“Hate you for what?” 

“If I adopted it?” Roy’s eyes watered as he looked torn. “The baby… did nothing wrong but… I can only see what happened to me and I-I-” 

A broken sobbed left the redhead. 

“I- don’t kn-know what to do!” Roy went limp against him. “I just c-can’t make a choice!” 

“Shh, it’s okay,” Jason moved them so he could clean the tears away. “We’ll figure it out alight? We don’t have to do it now, let’s just take care of you,” 

Nodding Roy still cried, still he was glad to have Jason with him. The laid on hi bed holding each other until eventually, the redhead wore himself out. Listening to Jason’s heartbeat comforted him until he drifted off into a peaceful sleep. 

\--

Bruce was finally home. After all the meetings he had to go to, the dinner party that he went too and his kids had gone along for the ride had left him a bit tired. Funny how going out all night fighting the criminals of Gotham didn’t leave him nearly as tired as when he had to deal with the other high society people. 

It looked like it wasn’t just him. At least he took comfort that both Tim and Damian looked just as tired. Alright, Tim probably didn’t sleep again because he was out. He was had to have been before Damain made sure he was asleep first before using the Omega’s lap as a pillow. 

He wondered when those two would get along without them tiptoeing around each other. When the car pulled to a stop Damian got up heading out of the limo just in case Tim woke up. 

When Tim only groaned in his sleep from being shaking softly Bruce just picked him up. Besides Tim need the rest. After making sure he was in bed Bruce was looking over things. It didn’t seem to busy so he texed Oracle if she and the Birds o Prey could take care of Gotham for the night. 

They told him they would, even got a smiley face. 

Bruce felt ready to go to sleep. It had been a while since that happened which should have been the first sign that something was going to happen that night. As soon as he laid down his phone rang. 

Picking it up he saw Jason’s name. ANswering it he spent a good half hour talking to his son about the two of them getting back together. How they were going to work things out and Bruce listened until Jason hung up to go do something. 

Closing his eyes Bruce almost nodded off when his phone rang again. This time it was Barry. Damn it. He answered in case it was an emergency. It was more about him and Oliver taking a break and god, ever single detail sown to who blinked how many times. 

“And then we were sitting down at the same table-” 

“Barry.” 

“-Which is nice but I really wanted to talk to him about maybe-” 

“Barry.” 

“-Adopting the baby because I want to be in the baby’s life-” 

“Barry.” Bruce growled this time.

“...Yes?” 

“Look, you two are still on a break. Give him a few days, that way you two can work on whatever you want to do in your heads, then go talk to Hal.” Bruce rubbed his face. “Now go to sleep,” 

“But I’m not tired,” 

“Alright, I’m tired,” 

“Oh. OH! Sorry, Bruce, I didn’t know you were tired, I’ll let you go. Have a good sleep and make sure you actually sleep-” 

“Goodnight, barry,” Bruce said again hanging up this time. Before he could put the phone on the nightstand it ran again. “Damn it, Barry.” 

Looking at the name he was surprised to see who was calling. 

“Hello?” 

“Hey, Bruce,” Oliver’s voice came over the line. “Got a minute?” 

“Sure,” Brue looked at the clock. Only eleven. It was fine, “Go ahead.” 

Oliver told him pretty much was Barry told him, thank god with a lot less talking and asked for his advice. Bruce gave him the same thing he told Barry. Oliver seemed a bit upset that Barry had gone to Bruce for advice and ignore the fact he did the same thing. 

“Anyways, I don’t know what to do. Only good thing is that Jason and Roy seem to be okay now.” Oliver sighed. “I don’t know when he showed up but their asleep last time saw them.” 

“They’ll be alright,” bruce looked at the clock. “I’ll talk to you tomorrow,” 

“Yeah, thanks, Bruce. Night,” 

Bruce was just about to turn off his phone when it lights up again. Rubbing his face he thought about ignoring it but in the end, he saw the name and sighed deeply. Swiping up he held the phone to his ear. 

“Hal,” 

“Hey, Spooky,”

“Something you need?” 

“Actually, uh, can I just kind of talk to you?” 

Getting up Bruce grabbed his robe with a plan to go make some coffee. “I’m listening,”


	8. Chapter 8

Pushing and pulling away Kyle was trying to get as comfortable as he could in bed but he was alone. He had spent all of his heats watching and eating junk food and microwaveable food. 

Whining Kyle moved around in the nest trying to just go to sleep. He didn’t like that Hal as gone for a doctor’s appointment to get a check-up on the baby, which meant he couldn’t go. He was too far into his heat to go out where he might snap or cry or get angry. 

Curling around a pillow Kyle huffed tossing it away before wiggling around. Nothing seemed to soothe his nervousness. Rolling onto his back he whimpered eyes stinging. When he started heats he had always been with Hal. It comforted him a lot and they always had un watching and being lazy… this wasn’t the same. Even if he had games and lots of shows to pick from it did little to comfort him. 

Sniffling again Kyle rolled onto his side curling into himself as much as he could cover his ears. Maybe if he went to sleep it would pass by faster. Instead, anxiety hit him. What if Hal wanted the baby more then him? What if he went back to foster care? A good or bad one? What would happen t him being a lantern? Would someone else form the Corps take him in? 

Shivering he started picturing being homeless, living on the streets even about getting killed. Taking in deep breaths Kyle felt like he was losing his mind when someone climbed into bed pulling a blanket over them. 

Tensing he was going to scream when Hal pulled him close scenting and nuzzling him, hands rubbing his back as he was held close. Suddenly the fear almost washed all the way leaving him worn out. 

Whimpering desperately he nuzzled back trying to scent as well only falling short. It wasn’t until his anxiety did leave him that Kyle was able to properly scent back. Relaxing against Hal he looked up at him, not sure when he had water eyes but Hal smiled at him drying them. 

“Long day?” 

“...You’re… what’s gonna happen to me?” Kyle asked, he had to know, his stomach was in knots everything he thought about it. 

“What?” Hal was surprised. What do you mean?”

“When the baby’s born, what’s going to happen to me?” Kyle’s stomach started to sink again. “I don’t want to leave..” 

“What? Whoa, hold on!” Hal sat them up moving so they could face each other. He wiped away the teen’s tears and cupped his face. “I have no idea where you got that idea from, Kid, but trust me you’re not going anywhere. If I keep the baby or not we’re still gonna be together okay?” 

“But I’m not blood-” 

“Blood or not, your still my kid,” Hal interrupted firmly before pulling Kyle into a tight hug like he was never going to let go. “And nothings going to change that. No way your gonna leave okay?” 

“I’m… your kid?” 

Laughing a bit Hal pulled back a little. “Well, the papers say you are and if your not I must have been scenting the wrong kid,” 

“You were gonna keep me?” Honestly, he was surprised. “No one’s ever wanted to before,” 

“Well their assholes who don’t know they’re missing out on a great kid,” Hal pulled him back into a hug. “Like it or not we’re stuck with each other forever. Suck for you, Kyle you have to put up with me forever, even when I’m only and brittle,” 

Laughing Kyle curled up close to him feeling relaxed. Stress released from his body almost instantly made him feel loose and floppy. Closing his eyes he relaxed enough the hands rubbing his back. It was such a relief knowing that he was going to be kicked out and even better. 

Kyle felt loved. 

\--

Roy sighed happily a smalls smile on his lips, eyes closed as he felt butterfly kissed on the sit of his neck. Honestly, last night had been the best sleep he had in so long. They didn’t have sex, they didn’t need too. They just held each other close. 

“Jason?” 

“Hm?” Jason hummed against the soft skin. 

“Did you ever want kids?” 

There was a pause, for a second they both just stayed silent before Jason moved them around so he could prop himself up on his side and Roy rolled onto his back, a little looking at him. 

“I want kids,” Jason said, they had talked about this before about a year or two ago. They talked about getting a place, a more so permanent place in Star City and a safe house in disguise as a normal home in Gotham until this happened. “Why? Did you change your mind or is this about the baby-” 

“Mm,” Roy quickly covered Jason’s mouth with his hand. “NO. No… I can’t. Um, how about we call it… a peanut?” 

“Peanut?” 

“I just can’t think about… the peanut, without getting sick or,” Looking awake tensing up a little bit. Anxiety was starting to spike up. “Just don’t-” 

“Hey, hey, Jason pulled him closer kidding his mate gently. “Alright, peanut. So, what do you want to do with the Peanut?” 

Relaxing Roy shook his head. “I don’t know,” 

“How about we talk about the options for Peanut?” 

Nodding slowly Roy looked at him. “I did look at some adoption sites. I called a couple of them a week ago. Uh, I have an appointment with one tomorrow to talk about it,”

“What time?” 

Rubbing his hands together nervously Roy licked his lips. “You’ll go with me?” 

“Only if you want me too,”

“I want you too,” Roy closed his eyes relaxing fully. “Just worried. I don’t want to get attached to the Peanut.” 

“Well, we’ll talk to them and go from there,” Jason noted, careful avoiding Roy's stomach. H had touched it when his mate was asleep curious to feel but when he had done it when his mate was awake it freaked him out. “We’ll see what do and we have time to figure it out,” 

Smiling Roy curled up again him. “I love you,” 

“I love you, too, now,” Jacon moved back helping Roy up. “How about we go to eat at your favorite place in Star City?” 

“Big Belly Burger?” 

“Best place in town,” 

Laughing Roy got up ready to go enjoy a day out with Jason. 

\--

The Leauge meeting finally ended. 

Everyone got up to either talking, leave or head off to get something to eat. Oliver was glad that he had a mask on. It hid his puffy eyes, however, he was sure some o them knew he was really into the meeting. A few times the others had to call his name. 

Getting up he shifted his shoulder a little, sometimes it gave him some comfort to feel the quiver on his back. He as so used to it that it helped. Turning to leave the paused hearing his name. 

“Green Arrow,” Batman called. “I need to speak with you.” 

Great. H was going to get scolded for spacing out. Holding in a sigh he searched or a snarky reply or a witty… something. Instead, he just followed Batman off to the side or some privacy. At least no one would hear this. 

When they got far enough away Oliver lowered his head. It wasn’t for submission he was just not feeling too well. He was hoping to just head home after this, check on Roy and Jason and then head off to bed. 

“Oliver.” 

“Huh?” 

“I’ve called your name three times,” Batan said before pulling his owl back and off. “How about we go get something to drink?” 

“You offering?” Oliver raised an eyebrow. “Huh. Well, alright, since your paying want something expensive.”

“Let’s go,” 

—

Tilting back his head Oliver downed the second shot. He winced slightly. He drank, sure but he had ordered something normally stronger then what he was used too. Setting it down he glared at the third one feeling a bit, alright tipsy, but he wanted the second one. 

This last one was mocking him. Before he could down it, Bruce pulled it away. Glaring at the other he was going to say something only to get a bit woozy from the alcohol. Shaking his head he kept his silence or a second. 

“What?” He finally got out. 

“How are you feeling?” 

“Like shit,” Oliver shook his head. He looked at Bruce. “I know that this, what’s happening, isn’t going to be alright. I can feel it.” 

“So, you’ve decided to break it off?” 

“I’m not sure yet. Maybe?” Oliver shook his head before nodding. “Not maybe. I know I have to because it’s something that I can fix?” 

“So you forgive Barry?” 

“A little. Still pissed a little bit. Just can’t seem to forgive him all the way you know?” Oliver rubbed his face. “I just thought we had something a little more special, you know.”

“I know. You two should find some time to talk it out more,” 

“Kinda sucks. My kid gets better, gets back together with his mate and I can’t even manage to keep it together,” Taking a deep breath. “I should have known better than getting into another releastopship.” 

“Everyone wants one, Oliver, you just need time to heal,” 

“I rather get drunk tonight,” Oliver reached over taking the shot glasses back. “Call me an uber, I’m gonna black out soon.” 

“I got you,” Bruce nodded.

He waited until Oliver knocked out after a fifth shot before calling Alfred. He thanked the bartender for their drinks, picked up the passed out Omega and decided it was best to make sure he got home alright.

Instead, when he found that Jason and Roy weren't there he just decided to wait with Oliver just incase. Besides he wasn’t going to leave his drunk friend alone when he was dealing with heartbreak.

—

Yawning Hal covered his mouth as he waited for the bus. He had to go get a check-up on the baby, ultrasound, refills on some pre- uh, those meds that pregnant people needed. Crap what were they called? 

Frowning he knew the name but for some reason, he couldn't remember what it was called. Smiling about it he started to think of it when something whooshed by him. Looking over he paused tensing. 

“Barry…” 

“Hal… uh, look,” Barr rubbed the back of his neck. “I want to talk to you about the baby,” 

“Yeah?” Hal took a moment before looking up as the bus came along. “Look, I’m going to an appointment. You wanna go with me?” 

“If I can, I want to talk about this.” 

“Well, might as well at the doctors right?” Hal gulped before paused. “Uh, I’m not sure if I want to keep the baby,” 

“Oh, straight to the point,” Barry licked his lips as he shifted nervously. “Can we talk about it maybe?”

“We kind of have to. I don’t know what to do, but I know you’ve always wanted kids and let’s be honest,” Hal waved his hand as they got onto the bus, they paid for their tickets. “Wally stole Bart from you, you know,”

“Oh I know,” Barry can still recall when he realized that Wally had been scenting and constantly taking Bart with him. Eventually, he signed over guardianship. He didn't mind much, mostly because his nephew seemed extremely happy to care for the youngest speedster. “Gave me fifty pizzas when he brought over the adoption papers. Never had a chance,” 

“No, you didn’t,” Hal chuckled as they took a seat. He was rubbing his stomach, the bump was becoming very cleary at this point. He felt someone looking at him, for a second it didn’t hit him that it was Barry. Looking over as the blonde Alpha was looking at his stomach. “Hello,” 

Snapping back to looking froward Barry sat up straight looking nervous when Hal reached over putting a hand over his. 

“You want to feel?” Hal asked. “Baby’s kicking,” 

“Can I?” 

“Of course,” Hal slowly moved his hand over to a certain spot pushing the hand down gently. “Feel that? What would be our kid kicking the hell out of me,”

The small kicks could be felt. Something in Barry’s heart skipped. Warmth filled his heart and entire being. He got choked up and even though he tried not to end up crying and didn’t care if people were watching him crying over Hal’s stomach who just patted his head assuring everyone that Barry was okay, just overwhelmed with joy.

The joy didn’t last long. 

—

Jake and Randy were at work when an Amber Alert went off. Jake looked up when the alarm interrupted the station that was playing at the time only to stop dead at the name they announced. 

The two looked at each other in horror. 

Kyle Rayner had been kidnapped.


	9. Chapter 9

Kyle was texting Tim during his free period. It looked like the Bats were going to be in town for a Gala or charity or something and Hal’s brother was going, which meant they were. He asked how to survive the night when he got a text telling them they could stay for a while, ditch the party and go to the secret gamer room.

There had been a picture of the hidden room that not only had a movie theater set up to one side, but there were also table tenses, a mini-bowling ally, soda machines, and a snack machine- alright he was so excited to go to this than the party!

The bell rang so Kyle text Tim he’d see him later.

Since they found out that Hal was pregnant Kyle had, surprisingly, made good friends with Tim. Now best friends or at least he didn’t think so, but they didn’t text every day, shared pictures. Turns out Tim liked comics too.

They two had been so excited talking about their favorite heroes, storylines, they even had some of the same action figures and collector’s items. They bonded a lot over that. Pocketing his phone he hurried off to class thinking about what they were going to so. Maybe videos games, movies? He’d ask!

—

“Alright, now just bear with me, it’s a little cold,”

Hal shivered a little bit as the stuff was rubbered over his baby bump. He watched as she made sure it was covered before picking up a device. She turned it up before looking at the two with a smile.

“Do you want to know the gender?”

“Yes,”

“No.”

“No?” barry looked at Hal surprised. “You’re not curious?”

“I still don’t know what to do with them and besides,” Hal sighed. “What if we give the baby away?”

“Uh, right,” Barry nodded. “Have you found someone who you want to want to give the baby too?”

“My brother. He and his wife have been wanting a kid for so long and, I’m not ready. I can feel I’m not ready for this Barry. I still have Kyle and not to be an asshole but I want to move back out. Back to an apartment where I can take care of myself and my kid,”

“Well, what if you-”

“Ahem,” The Beta got their attention. “I don’t want to interrupt, but would you like to know or do you want it to be a surprise?”

They took looked at each other before Hal sighed “You know, what? Yeah. Besides, I can tell my brother.”

“Alright, let’s see,” She moved the device over his stomach looking. “There’s the baby… and the baby is a…”

—

“God, my head,” Oliver groaned as he rubbed his face. “I knew it was strong but I didn’t know it was like drinking fie bottles of tequila,”

“You asked for the good stuff, I took you for it,” Bruce said as he walked over with a small vile of something.. “Here. A specialty of mine.”

“It’ll work?”

“Guaranteed,” Bruce nodded as he sat next to the blonde. He was on the floor in a large blanket. “It’ll work in a half-hour, but make sure you take it easy when you get something to eat.”

“Thanks, Bruce,” liver took the small bottle and winced. Alright, he knew it wasn’t alcohol but he still had a moment whee his head was hurting so bad he wasn’t sure. Downing it, he winced before handing it back. “Ugh, been a while since I drank like that.”

“I can tell,” Bruce chuckled. “We’re long passed our days of being young and drinking,”

“Don’t I know it,” Oliver sighed as they fell silent. Slowly he leaned over to lay his throbbing head on Bruce’s shoulder. “Sorry,”

“Don’t worry about it,”

They stayed like that for a while until Oliver’s felt better. He didn’t bother to move. They had been friends for years, did the wealthy buddies who went to school together, well, that was the story, they were on their own paths to becoming heroes.

After a while, Oliver sat up again. “I should get home and check on Roy,”

“I think he’s alright,” Bruce took out his phone. “Jason sent me a picture of them eating at Big Belly Burger,”

Oliver looked at with a smile. “Glad they were able to work things out. By the way are you two getting along now? I mean he sent you a picture,”

“We’ve worked on our issue and it even though we still have our moments it’s a lot better now. Jason’s been working on a few new things to help himself cope with things,” Bruce smiled a bit thinking about how proud he was of his son, who still did get angry easy, but was able to work out his issues from the side effects of the Lazarus’s pit. “How is Roy doing?”

“Not depressed anymore from what I can see, but he still very upset,” Oliver closed his eyes. “I need a nap.”

“You can stay longer if you want,”

“Nah, I’m good,” Oliver moved to stand up when he got dizzy. Groaning he sat back down. “Actually, I changed my mind… sleeping sounds a lot better,”

“I’ll come back with some food later,” Bruce moved to pick up Oliver and laid him on the bed. “Have a good sleep,”

“Yep, thanks,” Oliver pulled the pillow over his eyes. “I’m never drinking again,”

—  
When school got out Kyle excitedly waited by the front of the gate. This next prep school was so fancy, it was okay, he still didn’t have friends but he did love the art program. The teacher was amazing about him he figured out what to do when he struggled with learning new techniques! It was as awesome!

Thinking about the new project they were going to work on Kyle looked around for the driver that picked him up. He had told Hal’s brother that he could take the bus but the Alpha told him it was better to be driven to school.

When he saw the students dwindling Kyle looked at his phone. He was almost starting to panic when the car pulled up. Smiling he hurried to it opening it and hoping in. He smiled happily at the driver before he froze his senses going off.

Thanks for his Lantern training he didn’t set the man off. “Where’s Marco?”

“He has a family emergency,” The driver said with what sounded like a very friendly smile. “I’ll be your driver today,”

“I hope everyone’s okay,” Kyle did his best to sound worried before smiling. “Thank you for driving me home,”

“Of course.” the eyes looked at him, they looked cold, hardened. “Seatbelt.”

The doors locked. Kyle’s senes were screaming but there was no way to escape. He pulled his seatbelt on trying to think on how to play this out. His heart was beating faster. He reached for his backpack pulling it out as if to look for his phone.

He then patted his pockets and slid his hand into the one that had his phone and when the other wasn’t looking put it on silent and the brightness down.

“I forgot my phone,” Kyle said looked worried. “Can we go back and get it?”

“Kind of a long line,” The Alpha said glancing back in the mirror. “How about we go back later.”

Nodding a little bit Kyle sat back hoping his nervousness didn’t show to much. He looked out the window trying to see if anyone of his teachers here in another car, a classmate, someone. He didn’t see anyone. He saw a billboard for a fast food place and sat back.

“Can we get something to eat?”

“I’m supposed to take you home,”

“Please? I’m really hungry,”

When the man didn’t answer he leaned back feeling his chest tightening. He didn’t have his ring, he never finished all his training on Oa. Taking a gulp he tried to think of something. Taking a breath once again he tried to think of what to do when they came to a stop.

Before Kyle could jump out of the car the doors opened with another person getting in. ‘Oh shit!’

He was in trouble now.

\--

Hal was looking over the Ultrasound pictures as they got home. He had taken the bus back before Barry had offered, or rather insisted on getting him an Uber. Taking it up since he didn’t want to be on the bus for long than an hour the omega got home in less then twenty minutes.

As he walked up he saw the door opened with his brother rushing out. “Late for a meeting-?”

“Hal!” His brother rushed up to him quickly putting his arms around his waist ushering him back towards the house. “It’s Kyle, he’s been kidnapped.”

“What?” Hal got out his mouth moving before the words truly registered. “What?!”

“My driver was attacked and knocked out. When he came too, he called the police and then us. I got a detective here, come on,”

“Where’s Kyle?!” Breathing was suddenly hard as Hal panicked. “Let me go! I gotta go look for him!”

“No, someone kidnapped him because of the election! You’re staying here where you’re safe! We’ll get Kyle back!”

“Jack, you don’t understand! I can find him!” Hal screamed trying to pull away. “Jack, they got my kid!”

“Hal!” Jack snapped. “They’ll get you too! Get inside and calm down so we can find Kyle!”

“Screw you!” Hal shoved away from him running inside. IN his hate to get his phone out he tripped falling hard on his side and stomach. “Ahh!”

“Hal!”

“Leave me alone!” Hal shoved at the hands as he sat up. He was trying to unlock his phone. He could hear voices around him but the only thing he could think of what the one person who could track down anyone in the creepiest way. He couldn’t get the code open fast enough. He scrolled down pressing the name twice. Once was a normal call that could be missed or ignore but two times the call would go through even if the phone was on silent. The second he heard it pick up he yelled. “Bruce! They took Kyle!”

—

Roy looked up seeing Jason on the phone. He wondered what seemed so important. As he watched he thought about the appointment they had. It was to discuss adoption options. Roy had opted for a closed adoption.

Besides if the Peanut had a family that loved them he had no right to one day pop up and just enter their lives. He vaguely wondered what they’d look like. Where they an older couple? Younger? Did they already have kids or did they have trouble having kids?

Lost in thought Roy hadn’t stomached that he started to rub his stomach slowly. He hadn’t been feeling as bad as he did a week ago. Maybe his depression was getting a little better. Looking up as the door opened with Oliver walking in with something.

“What’s that?”

“Hot chocolate with multiple flavor mini marshmallows,” He smiled putting the tray down. “With extra French Vanilla,”

“Thanks!” Roy smiled as he took the cup. He gave it was small sniff before smiling as he took a sip. “I’ll never get tired of these,”

“I hope you never do,” Oliver rubbed the red hair. “I like making them for you,”

Laughing a little Roy took the cup to his lips again when Jason walked over. There was something serious on his face.

“What’s wrong?”

“Kyle Ryner’s missing,” Jason said. “B wants everyone to check in and look for him.”

“What do you want me to do?” Roy was already struggling to get up. “A little help here,”

“How about you stay put, I’ll be back,” Jason leaned down to kiss him. “See you in a couple of hours. Tops.”

“Jaybird, be careful,” Roy sat back. “I hope Kyle’s alright…”

“I’ll go see if anyone’s gotten anything,” Oliver took out his tablet to check. “I’ll call Hal too, see if he’s okay,”

—

Jack was in the middle of coming up with the ransom money when there was a call from the Coast City police that they had the kidnappers in custody. Some vigilantes happened to be around apparently.

They rushed to the hospital where Kyle was. They said he was banged up a little bit, but that just stressed and panicked Hal even more. By the time they got there, Jack couldn’t talk sense into Hal, his brother was too upset.

The pregnant Omega rushed into the hospital. “Kyle?!”

“Hal?!”

Looking around Hal rushed towards the voice. In a bed Kyle was there, he had some bruises on him but he was smiling and grinned.  
“I got a few punches in!”

“Jeez, Kid, you scared the hell out of me!” Hal pulled him into his arms hugging and kissing the teen on the head. “Are you okay?!”

“Yeah! Guess who showed up?!” Kyle sounded excited. “Batman!”

Hal just held the teen as he babbled about the Batfamily showing up to get him, geez this kid was such a fanboy, but at least he was alright. The doctor came into confirming that no one assaulted Kyle sexually. It seemed like Kyle had jumped into the fight once the Bats had shown up.

As Hal calmed down he felt something in his stomach. He gasped as something sharp jerked him. Moving back from Kyle who looked confused Hal wrapped his arms around his middle as another wave hit him.

“Help!” Kyle yelled. “HELP!”

“A Doctor, nurse, and Jack came running in to see blood pooling under Hal.

“What’s happening?!” Hal gasped. “Jack?!”

“Let’s get a bed in here!” The doctor called as they moved Hal onto his bed before rushing him away. “How far along as you?”

“Fi-five months!” Hal cried out again as another wave of pain came. Fear overtook him suddenly. He just wanted his family. “Jack?! Jack…?!”

“I’m right here!” jack was running alongside the bed as it was being wheeled away. “It’s going to be alright, Hal!”

“The hell, this look okay to you?!” Hal snapped another wave hit. He grabbed onto the doctor’s arm as the other looked at him. “What’s happening to my baby?!”

“I don’t know, we’ll see,”

The next thing Hal knew the world went dark.


	10. Chapter 10

“Up, you go,” Wally said as he picked up Thadd putting him on his right hip. “Alright, let’s get over to my friend’s huge castle-like house so we can get your new birth certificate.” 

“Are you sure, you don’t want me to go with you?” Hartley asked as he was carrying Bart. “Or at least watch Thadd for you?” 

“Nah, it’s alright, besides,” Wally smiled. “I told him we’d get ice cream after,” 

“What about me?!” Bart asked. “Me too?!” 

“I’ll bring you home one, now be good and I’ll be back later,” Wally promised to move to ruffle Bart’s hair. “See you two later,” 

Thadd frowned as he clung to Wally hiding his face. “Don’t wanna…” 

“It’s going to be okay, I got you,” Wally promised. After finding Thadd he had taken int he boy decided to raise him and Bart together as twins. The poor thing was used as an experiment and that, oh, that pissed the redhead off to no end.. “How about we practice reading in the car, huh?” 

Slowly Thadd nodded still clinging on for dear life. 

\--

In the waiting room, Bruce was waiting as he managed to get some work done on his laptop. His kids were mostly wandering around the place, probably seeking out some food from the carrier. He knows that one of them took his card, so they were going to come back with food from downstairs or they left to get some fast food. 

Jack was sitting down with his wife as they waited for news about Hal. He looked up when some more people came in. He stood up seeing the Omega an Alpha who worked with his brother. 

“Randy, Jake, it’s good to meet you again,” Jack shook their hands. “Thank you for coming,” 

“It’s not a problem. We heard the amber alert about Kyle, but what happened to Hal?” 

“The doctor said it was the extream stress from Kyle’s kidnapping," Hal fell when he found out.” Jack shook his head. “He’s in surgery. They told me what for, however, I can’t seem to describe it,” 

“It’s fine,” Randy nodded. “We’ll stay until we know he’s alright,” 

Jack nodded as he took a seat. It last a moment when someone, a redhead with a kid on his hip came rushing in. 

“Bruce!” Wally called walked over with one hand out?! in shock. “What happened?!”

“Wally,” Bruce stood up, looking at the blonde child who was hiding the best he could in the other’s arms. “Is this him?” 

“Yeah, but what happened? I was on my way when Dick called. Is Hal okay?!” 

“We don’t know yet,” Bruce shook his head. “I’m sorry, in the rush to get here I forgot to bring the papers,” 

“Don’t worry about it,” Wally sighed. “I’ll go call Heartly and see if he can bring Bart.” 

Jack watched as the redhead mag arrangements to have a friend bringing over his other kid, the other looked so young to have them, and then the redhead took a seat to wait as well. He introduced himself, the redhead was really friendly. 

Soon there was talking and Jack had to raise an eyebrow when another billionaire, Oliver Queen walked in with his son. He was asking what was going on as the two-headed over. 

How many billionaires did his brother know?! 

“Roy!” Jason came over after going out to get food. “I got you some food,” 

“Thanks,” Roy took the food. “How’s KKyle doing?” 

“Better, he’s still a bit banged up and Tim and Damian are with him.” 

“Damian?” 

“He didn’t want to be out here, with us,” 

“Makes senes,” 

“Sorry, we’re late,” Diana came in, behind her Cassie and Donna, “We had to deal with a few things in the city,” 

“Still no news on him,” Bruce sighed. “Have you’ve heard from, Clark?” 

“He was going to pick up Conner from his weekend visitation,” Diana walked over to Jack. “Diana Prince. I’m a friend of Hal’s.” 

“It’s nice to meet you,” Jack stood up to shake her hand, damn she had a strong grip. “Thank you for coming,” 

“Of course. Hal is a friend of ours.” 

Soon two more people showed up, John Stwart and Guy Gardener as the waiting room continued to grow with his brother’s friends. Honestly, Jack had no idea Hal knew so many people or the variety. 

However, there was a comfort that h had such good friends who were willing to show up to make sure he was okay. Sitting back he closed his eyes hoping everything was going well. 

Suddenly a blond Alpha came running into the room. “Is Hal okay?!” 

“Barry,” Bruce called him over. “Sit down, he’s in surgery, we’ll know when they come out to tell us,” 

“But-!” 

“Barry, relax,” Daiana put a hand on his shoulder comforting him a little. “He’s going to be fine.”

“What about the baby?” Barry asked nervously. 

“Uncle Barry, here,” Wally came over, he was still holding Thadd who refused to look at anyone and waved at Bart. “Come on, let’s go for a walk. Besides the kids need to get out of the waiting room.” 

Bart threw his arms up as he was picked up. “Guess what game I got at home!” 

As the Flash family left, Barry mostly because forced too, the others stayed silent. Most of the league was there, the civilians who were there, bodyguards, didn’t need to know since Barry was too upset he might let something slip. 

\--

Hal slowly came too. 

He blinked a little as the doctor called his name. Opening his eyes he could see the doctors, his brother and a nurse there. Closing his eyes again he frowned feeling a bit high. 

“Hal?” 

Opening his eyes again he looked up at his brother. “...the baby?” 

“The baby is fine, however, you’re going to be on bed rest or the rest of your pregnancy,” The doctor said. “Limited movement, and there is a chance the baby might be early a few weeks, but as long as you stay on bedrest you should be alright,” 

“Where’s Kyle?” 

“Sleeping,” Jack leaned down to hug Hl gently. “I’ll take him home in a little while. You’ll be in here for the next few days,” 

“Ugh,” Hal frowned. “I should let the others know I’m here,” 

“All your friends are here actually,” Jack smiled ruffling his hair. “I’m surprised you have so many,” 

“Hey, ease off the hair,” Hal smiled though before sighing. “When can I go home?”

“In a few days,” 

“Mm, not a number,” 

“Three days,” The doctor chuckled. “I’ll come to check on you in a little while. Senator Jordan,” 

“Thank you, doctor,” Jack shook his hand. “Hal, I’ll go let the others know that you're alright,” 

“Thanks,” Hal reached down to rub his baby bump. “Hey, Jack…?” 

“Yes?” 

“...Can you send Barry in?” 

“Of course,” Jack nodded.

\--

There wasn’t a lot of things that bothered Hal, but being stuck on bedrest with nothing to do was starting to get on his nerves. There was a limited amount of time that he was allowed to get up and walk around. Other than that it was back in bed. 

The baby seemed to be doing well enough that the doctor let him eat a little more verity of food. He was sick of hospital food though. Hal honestly wanted nothing more than a big fast stake. He was also crazing a chocolate smoothie and he wanted to dip his stake into the smoothie. 

Maybe an orange smoothie too. 

Thinking about all the things he wanted to eat Hal looked over as someone knocked on the hospital door. Sitting up he smiled seeing Kyle and Barry there. Kyle still had some bruises, but he at least was a lot more excited about being able to meet Batman that the kidnapping seemed to be the least of his worries. 

“Hey, you two,” 

“Guess what?” Kyle asked rushing over. “Tim invited me to a sleepover, can I go? Please!” 

“Sure, but don’t go looking for the cave. All I need is Bruce coming here to scold me,” Hal sighed. “By the way, did you get your homework done?” 

“Yes. and I even aced my test!” Kyle took it out, “See?” 

“Wow. A in math, good job, kid,” Hal handed it back before looking at Barry. “Hey. where’s Olie?” 

“Uh, well, we kinda-”   
“They broke up and the whole league- DInner with Friends, knows about it,” Kyle then whispered as if no one else could hear him. “Jason told Dick and he told everyone else,” 

“That gossiping fatass,” Hal mumbled. “You would think that someone who was Bruce’s kid would know when to keep their mouth shut.” 

Laughing a bit awkwardly Barry took a seat net to the bed. “How are you doing?” 

“Better. I get to go home in the morning, so my brother’s going to help me when that happens. You know we but heads but he’s always been there when I needed him,” Hal sighed. “Guess I’m lucky.” 

“Well, is there anything I can get you before you get out?” the look Hal gave him made barry suddenly very nervous. “Uh, Hal?” 

“Actually yeah, I want a stake. A big one, juicy make sure it’s hot and can you get me two smoothies? I want once orange one, one chocolate one and some curly fries too” 

“Uh, sure!” Bary got up. “Kyle, you want anything?” 

“I want a smoothie too! And fries please!” 

“Cofee,” 

“Hot chocolate,” 

“Please, and thanks,” Hal smiled rubbing his stomach. “Maybe a few wontons too, crab and cream cheese,” 

Barry had to whip out his phone to get their orders down. It seems to get bigger. He left before they could add anything else. When he came back, thank god he had super speed, the Kyle ate his food, but Hal was downing it like none other. For a second h wondered if the lantern had somehow gotten speedster powers too. 

“Uh, is it good?” Barry asked as he watched Hal dip his stake into the orange smoothie before eating it. “Do you… Need anything else?” 

“Chocolate cake!” They both said loudly. 

“Alight, be back in a flash,” 

“Nerd,” 

\--

Bruce picked up when his phone rang for the eight-time that night. “Hal. Kyle is fine. I can see them watching a movie.” 

“How if they’re in a mini-movie theater room?” 

“Becuase your so paranoid. Hal, they’re in y house. He’s fine,” 

“Wha if he walks outside and someone kidnaps him?” 

“Hal, they’re not going outside,” Bruce rubbed his face. “The most exciting thing their going to do next is play some video games and stay up all night,” 

“But what if-” 

“Hal.” Bruce said firmly. “They’re fine. If you want to talk to Kyle you have his phone number,” 

“Uh, he might have turned off the ringer,” 

“How many times id you call him?” Bruce asked. He was overprotective, he knew that, hell he had managed to get all his kids to live under his roof again, but damn for Kyle to turn off his phone?! “Jordan…” 

“Only like three to five times… every half hour,” 

“He’s alright,” Bruce said again. “Just try to relax. Why don’t you get something to drink or eat?” 

“Because I can’t leave anywhere! I hate being stuck on bedrest, Bruce, it sucks! I can’t go anywhere, I can’t even walk to the bathroom by myself and showering as to be done super fast!” With a dramatic whine, Hal sounded like he had pulled a pillow over his face. “I just want to do something. Anything.” 

“How about I send something over there to make life a little easier?” 

“My child?”

“No, I might keep him,” 

“YOU CANNOT! YOU HAVE A BUNCH ALREADY!” 

“Hanging up now,” 

“Wait-” 

Pushing the end button Bruce when back to work. H might have been a billionaire but with the amount of damage, his kids did in Gotham? He needed to make a lot more money to donate. 

\--  
“I brought over the fish and chips you wanted and the melted sneakers bars,” Barry entered the room setting the stuff down on the tray they had for Hal. “What are you going to do with the melted sneakers-? Oh.” 

Taking the fish the Omega dipped it into the melted peanut and caramel sweet before eating it. It tasted so amazing. He wondered how it would taste if he wasn’t pregnant but damn it was good.

“Mm, this hit the spot,” 

Smiling Barry sat down. “So, feeling better?” 

“Yep. I can’t wait to get up though. Bed rest might sound fun for the first couple of days, but then it kinda sucks.”

“Uh, so you know how we kinda got distracted about the bay?” 

“Kinda? My kid was kidnapped!” 

“Right, sorry, but uh- You never said what you were going to do with the baby,” 

The room suddenly took on a serious atmosphere. Chews on his fish for a second longer Hal looked straight ahead thinking about it. Honestly, he wasn’t ready for a baby. Wasn’t ready to take on another human being. 

“My brother and his wife. They’ve been wanting a baby forever” Hal started out. “I know you want kids Barry, you talk about them enough, even had one sorta. Until Wally stole him from you,” 

“I kinda gave Bart to him-” 

“Please, Barry, if you had tried to take the kid back Wally would have killed you,” Hal laughed. “Remember when you even hinted that the kid came back to live with you? Hell, the look Wally gave you?! I thought he was gonna kill you in front of the entire league! Even Bats was impressed with that glare…” 

Gulping Barry remembered. 

“Anyways, Barry. Do you want this baby?” 

“I always wanted kids-” 

“I know. But are you ready? To give up superhero life for this kid? We’re not like the others. Even your nephew’s made sacrifices, most of the others have older kids and teens.” 

“Bruce has a lot of kids,” 

“Bruce is a billionaire who has an adopting kids problem. I swear every time I turn around there’s another one,”

“I want a chance, Hal,” 

“I know, it’s just I don’t know what to do,” Rubbing his bump he sighed. “Do I want to keep this kid and let live it a life where I’m constantly leaving? Or give it to my brother where they can live a normal life?”

“What if I retire?”

“What?!” Hal frowned. “Hell no? You? Retire?! Come on, Barry, you love being the Flash!”

“I know! Wally’s got it covered! He’s got an amazing babysitter-” 

“The Pied Piper!” 

“Reformed good guy now,” Bary grinned. “Come on, Hal, give me a chance,” 

“What if it doesn’t work out?” Hal sighed. “What if we screw up their chance of living a normal life?”

That was something. Barry knew that it was going to be hard, but he wanted to be a dad so badly. He took a moment to think about it. About life, the baby would have. It made sense of what his friend was saying. Still, it hurt. Yes, they didn’t live the safest life, so maybe…

“What if we both retired?” 

“Excuse you?” Hal frowned. “I don’t plan on giving up being a lantern thanks!” 

“Hal, I want to be a part of the baby’s life!” 

“And I want the baby to have a life!” they glared at each other for a long time until Hal shook his head. “Look, Barry, I know this baby is half yours and if you want the baby that bad, I’ll sign over my rights,”

“What?” 

“I’m not ready, okay? I can’t have a kid right now, but I don’t want to abort it.” Shaking hi hed he looked at the blonde Alpha. “Look, go talk to someone about it. Anyone but me. I still want to give the baby to my brother. I’ve made my choice, but you gotta make up your mind. Think it all the way through and then get back to me.” 

“You won’t do anything until I made a decision?” 

“Hey, you got like three months. Don’t got a good case, baby’s going to my brother. Got it?” 

“No,” 

“God damn it, Barry!” Hal snapped. “You got three months! Ain’t got a solid idea or plans, baby’s gonna be adopted, go it now?!” 

“Yes!” Barry jumped up. “Uh, wan anything else to eat?!” 

“I’ll call you if I do but I’m gonna eat, call Bruce again to anyone him for my kid and then sleep.” Hal stretched a bit. “Go talk to someone you trust, alright?” 

\--

“You know when Hal told you to talk to someone you trust, I don think he meant your ex,” Oliver walked over handing Barry a drink. “Not going to lie. This is weird.”

“I can go if you want, know this is kind of awkward,’ 

“Just a bit,” Oliver laughed befoe sitting down opposite of him. “So, what’s on your mind Barry?”

The two of them talked. It was as nice. No longer, lovers, they seemed to have more of an open conversation about what Barry could do. They walked most of the day until the door opened with Roy and Jason heading in. 

“Hey, how was date night?” 

“We got good seats at the movies,” Roy smiled as he was helped out o his coat. “It was a good movie, you should check it out. Hi, Barry,” 

“Hey, Jason, Roy,” Barry smiled at them. “I didn’t know you two were back together- Ow!” 

“Oops, my foot slipped,” Oliver took a sip of his drink. “Glad you two had fun,” 

“We got back early, not feeling too energetic,” Roy smiled. “Kinda got tired after the movie got out.” 

“I have to head back to Gotham for a while, but then I'll be back in the morning or noon,” Jason said as he helped Roy towards his room. “I’ll just help you to bed first.” 

“Alright, night Oliver, night Barry- Ugh,” Roy stopped holding his stomach. “Wow. That was a strong kick from the Peanut.” 

“Roy? Are you okay?” Jason asked. “You look a little pale.” 

“No, I’m fine- Uggh!” 

“Roy?!” Oliver jumped up running over as his son doubled over, Jason holding him up from falling. “What’s wrong?!” 

“I think… I think the Peanut is trying to come out,” 

“What.” Jason stood there for a second. “Shit! We need to get you a hospital!” 

“Crap!” Oliver ran to the door. “I’ll get the car! Jason get him downstairs! Barry, you go tell Bruce! Just Bruce, don’t go blabbing!” 

\--

“What did I say about babbling?” Oliver asked as he sat in a waiting room full of people who had heard from Barry that Roy was going to have his baby- er, Peanut. “I meant go tell Bruce and his family. Because of their Roy’s inlaws, not the entire League, Titans and the damn Young justice. Those kids go to school in the morning!” 

“I told Bruce! ...and Dick was in the room.” Barry sighed rubbing his face. “HOw’s Roy doing?” 

“They think it might be a false Labor but they want to make sure because he’s experiencing some signs that might be the real thing,” Oliver was tapping his foot as they waited. “At least Jason’s in the room with him,” 

“That’s good,” Nodding Barry looked around. “Should I call Hal and let him know? Since everyone else is here?” 

“You know, you should go be with him. That way he won’t feel left out,” Oliver patted his back. “Go on, someone will call you if something happens,” 

“Alright, let us know,” 

\--  
Almost ten hours later the two families, a couple of others were left in the waiting room waiting for the baby to be born. As the hours ticked by Oliver was on his fifth cup of coffee and he had no idea how many the Batfamily had. Every time he looked over one of them had a new cup of coffee.

“Mr. Queen?” 

Turning around Oliver looked at the nurse. “Yes?” 

“Your son wants you in the room. It’s time,” 

“Oh,” Nodding Oliver handed his coffee to Bruce who kept it out of reach of Tim, “I’ll be back,” 

Walking to the back with the nurse Oliver could see Roy and Jason. His son was laying back as they were getting ready to deliver, Jason was holding his hand whispering comforting words. 

Going over to the other side Oliver pushed back Roy’s bangs. “How are you feeling?” 

“Scared,” Roy admitted. “I don’t… I don't want to do this,” 

“I don’t think you have a choice,” Oliver watched as they brought over a thing to cover the bottom half. “What’s this?” 

“I don’t want to see the peanut,” Roy looked at him. “Please don’t let me see it, please,” 

“Uh, sure,” Oliver nodded, “It’s going to be alright, okay?” 

Gasping Roy gripped Jason's hand. “Oh god…!” 

“Shit!” Jason gasped as his hand was almost broken. “I didn’t know you were this strong!” 

“Alright, it’s time to push,” 

Oliver had always wanted to have a kid, but the way Roy was screaming? He might just be very, slightly, grateful that he could. Just a tiny bit, though. Roy screamed again as he pushed.

“Almost there,” The doctor said. “Alright, remember to breath and push!” 

“AUuugh!” 

Suddenly a baby was crying. Roy fell back on bed worn out, covered in preparation, gasping for air as Jason pressed their heads together whispering words of love and trying to keep him from passing out. 

The quickly cleaned the baby up and Oliver realized that Roy hadn’t told the doctor or the nurses that he didn’t want to see the baby because a nurse moved before anyone could stop them and placed the baby in Roy’s arms. 

Oliver could only stand there as Roy's eyes popped opened and he looked down at the small crying baby. For a second the room seemed to pause as his son just stared at the little baby wailing. 

“OH god,” Roy got out before he started to sob, arms wrapped around the small buddle. “It’s not a peanut…” 

“Roy?” Jason asked. “Are you alright?” 

Instead of answering Roy just cried shifting the baby around trying to look over the baby. She was small, had freckles and red hair. Oliver was shocked she barely looked like her other parent. 

Walking over he rubbed Roy’s arm trying to think of what to say or do. “Do you… want me to take her?” 

“I don’t know,” Roy used one hand to try to dry his tears out of his eyes. “I don’t know anymore,” 

“Here, they have to clean you up. How about I hold the baby for a little while?” 

“O-okay,” Roy handed the baby over as the nurses and Jason helped clean him up, he never kept his eyes off the baby though. “...Olie?” 

“Yeah?” Oliver asked still holding the small baby. 

“Can I have her back?” 

Oliver didn’t move for a second. He was surprised, but he walked over to hand over the baby back to Roy who started to fuss over her. She was whining and making small noises. Both of them watched Roy unsure. 

After all the way Roy had acted around the pregnancy was worrisome. Neither of them had expected him to want the baby again. Jason brought over a small bottle handing it to his mate to see if he wanted to try and feed her. The redhead pushed the bottle away still looking at the baby. 

“Roy, the Peanut’s gotta eat,” Jason tried to hand him the bottle back only for his hand to be pushed away again. “Roy,” 

“I know,” Roy shifted again this time pushing down his hospital gown down and shifted so he could help the baby latch on. “I heard breast milk was better…” 

“Roy?” Jason asked. “Are you sure about this?”

Sniffling Roy shook his head. “No. But I don’t want to lose her… I know what I said and I’m an asshole for changing my mind, but I don’t want to let her go,” 

“Whatever you want, I’m here with you,” Jason swore kissing Roy. “So, are we going to name her or just call her Peanut?” 

Laughing a little Roy shook his head. “I always liked the name, Lian,”

“I love that name,” Jason smiled as he leaned down to kiss the baby’s head. “Hey, baby girl,” 

Oliver smiled heart filled with warmth. He left the little family to go tell others the good news.


	11. Chapter 11

It wasn’t that hard to stay in bed. 

That’s what Hal thought at first when he was put on bed rest. Now less then a week later he was going insane. He had no idea that being home all the time was actually going to be hell. 

At least when he had work or the Lanterns he knew time was limited so he could fully enjoy it. Now with being stuck here, having to take leave from work left him feeling a bit useless. 

Watching TV all day, playing a game here and there was fine for a little while. Maybe others who could sit still for extended periods of time coil do this. Hal on the other hand couldn’t. Restless was an understatement. He had half a mind to get his brother to buy him a motorized wheelchair just so he could get out of the house for a while. 

Even just going out to the Garden would be nice. Hell, he’d settle just going to the garage. Picking up the book that he was given him Hal wondered for a moment if he was that bored he’d actually read a book. 

“Nope, not ready for that yet,” Tossing the book onto the nightstand he frowned. “Damn I’m bored.” 

Looking at his phone he frowned. 

Kyle would be home from school for another hour. That seemed like such a long time considering he could damn move. A few minutes went by with him just staring out into nothingness when he got a text. 

Grabbing his phone he looked it overseeing it was a text from Kyle asking if he could go over for a sleepover for his birthday. That was odd. Texting back he asked Kyle if he wanted to a party like they had planned.

There was a short while that passed before Kyle replied with he wasn’t sure if they could since the baby might be stressed While if that wasn’t a punch to his heart!   
His poor kid honestly thought that a party would be too hard. Kyle had never had a party, but Hal had promised him one, so he was damn well going to have one if Hal had to use a wheelchair to go around. 

\--

“You want to have a what?” Tim turned to the teen lantern as they stood inside the Young Justice Meeting room. “Uh, can you say that again,” 

“A theme party! Hal said I could pick whatever I wanted,” 

“And you picked a Batman themed one?” 

“He’s my favorite hero,” With a grin, Kyle took out his phone handed it over with lists of planes he had managed to come up with in the matter of the two hours he had waiting for the others to show up. “What do you think?” 

“I think poor Hal,” Laughing Tim looked over the list of things. “Where are you going to have it?” 

“At Hal’s brothers. They said we can use the pool and pool house. I don’t know where to get a cake though. I wanted to ask Hal, but with everything, I don’t think he can really get up,” 

“I can get the cake,” Looking over the stuff Tim thought it seemed pretty simple. “I can get this if it helps. Who are you inviting?” 

“Young Justice. I made some friends at the new school but, uh,” 

“Not the same as having people who know the real you? I get that too,” Handing th phone back Tim smiled. “Well, I’ll see if maybe Batman will show up,” 

“Really?!” If anyone could see under Kyle’s mask he would have had stars instead because that’s what he wanted. “That’d be awesome! I know I saw him when I went over, but uh, he seemed un-Batman like,”

“That’s because he wasn’t out in Gotham,” 

“Yeah, that’s true, but seriously I’d love!” Before he could get in another word the doors opened with the rest of the other young heroes walking in. “Talk about it later?” 

“Later sounds good,”

\--

“I hate you Spooky,”

Rubbing the bridge of his nose Bruce waited a second. “Is that the only reason you called Jordan?” 

“Half of it. Listen, since Kyle’s birthday is this weekend and he’s a huge fan of yours, for reasons I have no idea,” Gurmbling something under his breath Hal sighed drastically. “Can you just make an appearance or something?” 

“I can’t promise you that, Hal. I’ll send the kids over. Some gifts of course and Tim made a list but I there anything else you want on here?” 

“No…. Lok just do something okay? I’ll pay you if you want-” 

“I’m a Billionaire, I don’t need money, still I’ll send something you’re way. Just don’t stress out and try to relax, Hal.” Taking a moment Bruce paused. “If you need anything medically just give me a call.” 

There was a pause. “I will. You know, what, this really, really sucks. You can anything that can magic me all well and dandy?”

“No.” 

“Worth a shot,” Sighing Hal took another moment. “Thanks for getting the stuff for Kyle’s birthday. You guys didn’t have to do that,” 

“Kyle’s a good kid. He’s also been helping Tim being social which works out for both of them and us. Get some rest, Hal,”

\--

Oliver wasn’t used to having people just showing up in his house unannounced. Normal that meant that people were there to kill him or attack his family. Either case it was never was a good thing. 

This was why when he walked into Roy’s room to check on him and Lian he was meet with the Bat Kids. He had no idea how they managed to get passed all he high tech security, but they were all surrounded Roy trying to see the baby. 

“I didn’t know we had company,” He said bringing Roy over some water. 

“I didn’t either. I woke up to talking and Dick had my baby,” 

“Hey, hey I texted you. You were just sleeping when I did,” Holding the little baby Dick seemed happy. “She looks just like you. Redhair and freckles all the way,” 

“Yeah, I guess. I don’t have any baby pictures of myself so I can’t really say.”

“She’s alert too,” Tim reached over easing the baby out of Dick’s arm so he could have a turn. “Wow, I think she already recognizes sights.” 

“She’s been doing that. The doctor said that’s normal not, uh, well normal,” Sitting up Roy rubbed his back. He was still sore from giving birth. “She likes to be rocked.” 

“I can attest to that,” Jason walked in with a bottle in his hand. “I was up most of the night trying to figure out how to lay her down without waking her up.” 

“That’s not to hot right?” taking the bottle Roy tested it. “It’s perfect. Who wants to feed her?” 

“Me!” Dick snatched the bottle before gently taking the baby back. Roy helped him adjust the little girl. Carefully giving her the bottle the Omega seemed content. “She so small,” 

Smiling Oliver was glad the others were supportive. He even more impressed that after Jason stepped up to care for Lian as his own. It warmed his heart the others seemed to be just as willing to let the baby in as well. 

“Tt.” 

Well, almost. Damian didn’t seem too interested in the child. Oliver couldn’t even tell if the young teen had come on his own or if the others had forced him along since he was leaning against the way not saying a word.

“Hey, Damian,” 

“Queen,” Damian remarked.

“You wanna see the baby.” 

“The child is already been seen.” He pushed off against the walk heading out of the room. “I will be awaiting the others outside.” 

Watching him walk out of the room Oliver rubbed his chin while walking over to sit down next to Roy. His son still had weariness in his eyes. That much was clear. Yet, the last few days had proven to him how much Roy had loved his unexpected daughter. Even with everything that the redhead had gone through liver was very proud of him. How strong he was to love a child who came from such a horrible result. 

Even with Jason stepping up without hesitation there was a lingering where Oliver was worried that there would be something in Lian that might bring up memories of Roy it amazed them that the young couple seemed to happy to have a child. 

That didn’t excuse or make what happened to Roy alight. No, that would never be alright. If he ever found who did this Oliver would kill them. There was no second thought on that. 

“Something on your mind Olie?”

Snapping out of his thoughts Oliver shook his head. “Nah, just thinking about Lian. You think she’d like a pony?” 

Laughing Roy shook his head. “Not until she’s like five, how about a stuffed pony instead?”

“Sounds like a plan,”

\--

Hal was laying on a pool lawn chair with lemonade in his hand, sadly no alcohol, tapping his foot along to the beat of the music that played over the speakers. It was a nice warm day which was perfect for swimming. 

All the teens and a few kids were leaping into the pool. He had thought that Kyle would have invited more kids from his school. It was so strange to ee the Justice Leagues and friend of the Leauge bring their super-powered teenagers over for a damn normal day of fun. 

It was even strange to see his fellow heroes out of costume. Damn, all of them were so damn good looking. Looking over as his brother remet all of them, it was funny to see Jack so confused on how Hal knew this vast variety of people. From a poor ex-Pro Boxer to Mr. Billianioe himself, it was a sight to see. 

“Hey, there,” 

Looking up Hal pushed his sunglasses up. “Barry? I didn’t know you were going to come,”

“Wally called. He said I should come and besides, I wanted to see how Thadd was doing,” 

“Oh right, I heard about that. So, Thadd… Heard Wally’s going to have him set to be Bart’s twin?” 

“To be honest when Wally told me they found him I thought that he was going to lock him up or send him back. I never thought he’d show up with a kid. Or keep him.” 

“Really? Barry, he stole Bart from you. Not to be an ass but everyone knew that Wally was stealing Bart from you. He wasn’t subtle.” Sitting up a bit more so Barry could sit next to him, Hal took a long sip. “I mean you didn’t notice him scenting the kid?”

“I thought it was just normal bonding. It really didn’ hit me what he was up too until I tried to take him back. You know for as kind as Wally is he’s so scary when he’s hissing at him. I swear he was going to punch me,” It was the first and last time that Barry had tried to take Bart home. If there was ever a glare to come second to Bats it would be Wally’s maternal instinct. “From the tests and such Thadd is pretty bad off. We’re pretty sure that Thanwne starved him if he failed to match Bart’s speed. Wally’s worked with kids before this and considering his part with his parents...”

“Those assholes didn’t deserve Wally,” Scowling Hal remembered when Barry had told him about the day he found out the abuse. It still pissed him off. “So, he’s keeping Thadd. Isn’t he worried that Thawne will come for him?”

“He tired. I don’t think that even Thawne was ready for Wally’s instincts.” Barry paused. I think he scared the hell out of him when he tried to take Thadd back.”

“Oh shit.” Hal looked over at where Wally was talking to Dick and the blonde speedster, Thadd, was pretty much latched onto the redhead's side. He had both his hands on the Wally’s and was refusing to move from him while Bart was leaping off the diving board. “Is he getting help?” 

“Wally told he was. Right now Thadd had a meta band on so he can’t use his speed. Since he’s underweight it’s harder for him to get to a healthy amount if he’s burning it off like crazy. With his powers pretty much off he’s kind just a normal kid.” 

“Normal?” 

“Alright, he’s a very confused, angry child with severe PTSD who has no idea how to handle love and attention.” 

“Oh, then he’s gonna fight right in,” Patting the blonde back Hal took a long sip of his drink. “Look on the bright side. I’m sure Wally will let you babysit. Eventually.”

“One can hope,” Looking around Barry sighed. Looking over a Hal he smiled. “This is nice. We haven’t been able to just talk like this in a while. It’s nice.” 

“Yeah, and I’m glad. It’s nice t talk to you again like this.” Relaxing Hal smiled as they sat there for a long while just enjoy the part around them. He smiled seeing Kyle jump from the side of the pol onto a large float only to flip over into the water. “You know I never wanted kids. Not until Kyle came into my life. Honestly, I thought I’d just watch him for a while until he could get his feet on the ground, or one of the others would take him.” 

“And now?”

“Now I can’t picture my life without him or how I had a life before him. It’s really strang and I can’t explain it all the way, but it’s there.”

“I think I kind of get it. I couldn’t picture my life without Wally and now that he’s moved ut it’s kinda lonely.” 

“You can travel like two-second nd be at his apartment.” 

“I can but it’s not the same. I know he has to live his own life, all that stuff, I just wish I had more time. They grow up way to fast. I mean look at everyone, they all got kids even the younger generations starting to have kids.”   
“Alright, that’s true.” Not that Hal thought about it and saw it. There were a lot of them having young adult kids, teenagers and the kids getting bigger. “Damn we’re getting.” 

“Ain’t that the truth.”

“Hal!” Kyle called out as he came rushing up to them soaking wet. “Time for my birthday,” 

“Oh hit, come on Barry, help me up,” With a struggle Hal was helped to his feet. He had been saving his time for this all day. Huffin he waddled along towards where the Batman-themed cake was. Before Barry could say something about it and the thee of the part Hal waved the cake knife at him. “Not a word.” 

Mouth clicking shut Barry blinked. 

Hal turned the knife gesturing at Bruce who was smirking. “You either Spooky.”


End file.
